La nouvelle voisine
by Balinka
Summary: Tris emménage dans un nouvel appartement et fait la connaissance d'un groupe d'amis très sympathique. Pourra-t-elle se laisser séduire par un bel homme aux yeux bleus?
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Je vous poste ici le premier chapitre d'une petite histoire qui est venue à moi très récemment. Quand les copines me racontent leurs vies sentimentales et que c'est bientôt Halloween... Voila le résultat...**  
 **Si je le peux, je vous poste le chapitre 2 ce week end.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de V. Roth.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Je rentre du boulot vers 22h, épuisée par mon service en salle. Le vendredi est l'une des journées les plus chargées de la semaine, avec elle, son lot de mal-aimables, de gros lourds et d'accidents divers. Heureusement, quelques habitués viennent aussi et cela me donne le sourire de les servir. Au fur et à mesure, je ne peux m'empêcher de sympathiser et de tisser des liens avec mes clients.  
Cela rend mon travail un peu plus agréable à vivre même si je ne l'ai pas choisi de mon plein gré. Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie même si je vis chez mes parents depuis 3 mois maintenant.

Ce qui m'aide à tenir le choc ? L'idée que chaque centime mis de côté me permettra de retrouver mon indépendance et d'offrir à Lya, mon bébé de 3 ans, tout ce dont elle a besoin pour grandir et s'épanouir sereinement.

J'enlève mes chaussures dans le hall d'entrée et me dirige vers la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller me coucher. Soudain, je sens deux petits bras attraper ma jambe gauche en riant. Il n'en faut pas plus pour me faire sourire. Je pose le fruit que je tenais pour soulever ma petite gazelle dans les airs, la faisant rire encore plus fort.

« Mamaaaaan ! » dit-elle en accrochant ses bras autour de mon cou avant de me faire plein de bisous.  
« Bonsoir ma puce. Comment cela se fait que tu ne fais pas encore dodo ? »

« J'ai regadé dessin manimé avec mamie et papy. Lya, pas fatiguée. »

« Mais ce n'est pas une heure pour être encore debout mademoiselle. » dis-je amusée.

Je sais comme il lui est difficile de s'endormir le vendredi soir, seul jour de la semaine où je rentre si tard.

Ma mère apparaît dans la cuisine à son tour et me sourit tandis que Lya pose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en suçant son pouce.

« Je suis désolée, je l'avais mise au lit à 20h mais elle ne tenait pas en place. »

« Ce n'est rien maman. Elle pourra dormir demain matin et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu la serrer dans mes bras. je vais aller la coucher et je suis sûre que dans 10 minutes, elle sera dans les bras de Morphée. »

Pour appuyer mes dires, ma fille baille ostensiblement.

« Je reviens dans quelques instants, tu m'attends ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en souriant.

Elle embrasse sa petite fille sur la tempe puis je la monte dans sa chambre. Lya s'endort dès que sa tête touche le matelas.

Je la borde avec soin puis je retourne dans la cuisine où ma mère m'attend. Elle m'a préparé un vrai sandwich et l'a posé sur la table. Je la remercie d'un sourire.

Je m'assoie et croque dedans avec beaucoup d'envie.

« J'ai trouvé un appartement, je vais le visiter demain. C'est une collocation mais cela me permettrait d'avoir une surface plus grande à moindre coût. » explique-je entre deux bouchées.

Ma mère soupire.

« Tu sais que tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites ? On est là pour Lya, elle a sa chambre, un jardin pour courir...»

« Je le sais maman mais j'ai besoin de retrouver une certaine indépendance. Ce n'est pas facile de retourner chez ses parents presque 5 ans après être parti. Je ne dois pas me reposer sur mes acquis. Je suis tellement bien ici que si je ne me bouge pas les fesses, vous m'aurez à vos crochets jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

Elle rit.

« Je pense que ton père ne serait pas contre l'idée de garder ses deux filles chéries avec lui jusqu'au bout mais nous souhaitons tout les deux que tu sois heureuse et que tu trouves un homme qui te mérite. »

J'écarquille vivement les yeux.  
« Hum, je veux être heureuse mais un homme n'est pas dans mes priorités ! »

« Comme tu le sens... mais je suis fière de toi, de la fille courageuse et de la mère exemplaire que tu es »

Je pose mon sandwich, essuie mes mains sur mon pantalon et vais enlacer ma mère. Je lui suis tellement reconnaissante pour son soutien sans faille au fil des années.

…

La semaine suivante, j'arrive devant l'immeuble où je dois rencontrer ma possible colocataire. Le lieu est agréable et l'environnement sympathique puisqu'il comporte un parc juste en face. Idéal pour Lya qui adore faire de la balançoire.

Je sonne au numéro 6 et rapidement, la porte se déverrouille. Je monte les deux étages par les escaliers. Ce n'est pas que je déteste les ascenseurs mais j'aime profiter de mon environnement pour faire un peu de sport. Cela m'aide à rester en forme.

En arrivant sur le bon palier, je remarque deux femmes discutant dans le couloir. La blonde est appuyée contre l'embrasure de sa porte, cette dernière étant ouverte.

L'autre porte un sac de course dans ses bras. Je m'approche des deux femmes.

« Bonjour ! Tu dois être Tris, c'est ça ? » me demande la blonde.

« Salut, oui, c'est moi. » dis-je en tendant ma main. Elle la serre

« Je suis Marlène, la locataire de cet immense appartement. »

« Enchantée. »

« Et voici Lauren, c'est la voisine d'en face. »

Je lui serre la main également et la regarde un instant. Elle est aussi dans la vingtaine, de beaux cheveux bruns aux épaules et habillée avec un tailleur noir. Très classe.

« Je croise les doigts pour qu'il soit à l'heure ce soir. Veux-tu que je prévienne Uriah afin qu'il lui rappelle ? »

« C'est gentil Marlène mais ça devrait aller. Je l'espère en tout cas. » répond-t-elle en grimaçant, faisant rire Marlène. « A bientôt ! Tris, j'espère que nous aurons encore l'occasion de nous revoir par la suite. »

« Je l'espère aussi Lauren. A bientôt ! »

Marlène m'invite à rentrer dans l'appartement. Je tombe sur la pièce de vie qui est vraiment immense. À ma gauche, un couloir qui dessert deux pièces, au fond à droite, la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et une autre porte juste à côté. La brique est apparente sur certains murs et j'adore ça.

« C'est chouette hein. » lance Marlène en m'invitant à m'asseoir dans le canapé d'angle qui prône au milieu du salon.

« J'avoue, j'aime beaucoup. »

« J'espère bien ! Ça voudra dire que tu as envie de venir t'installer ! »

Je lui souris tandis qu'elle remet une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Cette fille dégage un charme fou.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre et celle de ta petite. »

Nous nous levons et elle m'emmène dans le couloir que j'ai vu en arrivant. Ma chambre n'est pas bien grande mais contient le principal. Un lit, un petit bureau où je pourrais installer mon ordinateur et traiter mes photos, ainsi qu'une grande armoire.

Elle se dirige vers la porte situé sur le mur opposé du lit et l'ouvre. Il s'agit d'une petite salle de bain. Elle la traverse, moi sur ses talons et pousse la porte pour révéler une autre pièce. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que ma chambre et surtout, elle est vide mais assez lumineuse.

« Quand tu m'as dis que tu avais un enfant, je me suis dis que cette espace pourrait lui convenir. Honnêtement, c'était un bureau dans le passé mais on peut y mettre aisément un lit et une tonne de jouets. Comme ça, le couloir vous appartient à toutes les deux. »

« Lya n'avait pas une chambre beaucoup plus grande quand nous vivions avec son père alors celle-ci peut convenir. A toi de me dire si un enfant ici est gênant pour toi. »

« Oh non, j'adore les enfants ! Je suis institutrice à l'école du quartier. C'est pour cela que je ne veux pas quitter cet appartement ! Par contre, tiens toi prête car il se pourrait que mes amis veuillent te la kidnapper si elle est du genre petite fille mignonne et adorable. » plaisante-t-elle.

« Elle a un côté petite tornade inépuisable aussi. Je pense qu'ils me la rendront vite. » dis-je en riant.

« Sinon, la moitié du frigo est à toi mais avec la précédente colocataire, on faisait des courses en commun et nous partagions. Quand nous invitons nos amis, c'est à nous de gérer. Petits amis autorisés ici mais interdiction de se balader à poil dans l'espace commun. »

« Aucun risque là-dessus. »

« Dans ce cas, ma maison est ta maison aussi longtemps que tu la supportes. »

« Je peux emménager quand ? »

...

POV Tobias.

J'entre dans la salle de repos et ouvre mon casier pour un glisser ma blouse blanche. Je regarde ma montre et soupire lorsque je vois qu'il est 22h30.  
Super, ma journée a été bien plus longue que prévue mais ce sont des choses à prévoir lorsque l'on est interne en médecine.

J'attrape mon blouson et l'enfile en vitesse puis je prends la direction du parking. Sur mon chemin, je croise Uriah, un de mes amis d'enfance. Lui, a choisi d'être infirmier anesthésiste et vu sa tenue, il sort tout juste du bloc.

Nous nous saluons rapidement car il sait que je suis en retard... très en retard à la maison.

Je monte dans ma voiture et roule en direction de mon immeuble qui se trouve à environ 10 minutes de l'hôpital où je travaille. Je gare ensuite ma voiture sur le parking privé et monte les deux étages au pas de course.

Quand j'entre dans l'appartement, je remarque que toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Des bougies sont entrain de brûler sur la table de salle, donnant une ambiance romantique à la pièce.

« Chérie ? »

Pas de réponse. Rien de bien surprenant, j'ai encore 2h de retard sur l'heure que nous avions convenu la veille.

J'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures puis parcours l'appartement. Je la retrouve allongée dans le lit, tournant le dos à la porte. Ma lampe de chevet est allumée.

« Chérie ? » dis-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle. Je monte sur le lit et pose ma main sur ses hanches. Elle grogne.

« Tu as 2h30 de retard... » constate-t-elle sans se retourner.

Je soupire.

« Je sais... Je suis désolé mais il y a eu une urgence. Un accident de voiture et il y avait deux enfants à l'arrière et je... »

Elle se retourne et me fait face, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouais, et tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de vouloir apporter ton aide alors que l'équipe de nuit venait d'arriver. » me reproche-t-elle.

« Lauren... S'il te plaît... » l'implore-je en caressant sa joue.  
Elle s'éloigne de moi.

« C'était la seule soirée de l'année où je voulais que tu rentres à l'heure. » dit-elle en se redressant. « En y repensant, je me demande comment tu as pu être à l'heure 1 an plus tôt pour notre mariage. »

Je ferme les yeux, attristé de blesser ma femme de cette manière.

« Mon travail est très prenant, je l'avoue et je... je suis désolé. Je peux prendre des vacances la semaine prochaine, ça te dit que nous partions tout les deux ?»

Elle soupire.

« Ton repas est dans le micro-onde. » se contente-t-elle de répondre. « Je... je réfléchirais à ta proposition. Bonne nuit Tobias. »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et reprend sa place initiale. Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux puis je sors de la chambre pour aller avaler un truc et me changer pour la nuit.

…

Le lendemain matin, je suis le premier à me lever alors je décide de préparer un petit-déjeuner pour deux puis j'entreprends de débarrasser la table d'hier soir avant que Lauren ne se lève.  
Alors que je suis entrain de m'affairer sur le plan de travail, je sens une tendre étreinte autour de ma taille. Je souris et je me retourne pour embrasser mon épouse.

Je suis très chanceux d'être marié à Lauren. Elle n'est pas du genre rancunière alors je sais que le lendemain matin, elle ne m'en voudra plus d'être rentré en retard la veille.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Sûrement moins bien que si nous avions passé une soirée comme je l'imaginais. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as pensé à la proposition que je t'ai faite hier ? Nous pourrions passer tout les jours de la semaine comme tu l'imagines. »

Elle soupire.

« On ne peut pas... J'ai une affaire à plaider la semaine prochaine, je ne peux pas m'absenter... Et puis, partir en vacances se préparent un minimum, non ? »

« Il suffit juste de réserver un hôtel dans un endroit plaisant et le tour est joué. Nous pouvons voir le reste sur place. » propose-je.

« Je dois vraiment travailler la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée. »

…

Lauren et moi sommes ensemble depuis 6 ans et marié depuis 1 an. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour elle mais je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé charmante et attirante dès que notre regard s'est croisé la première fois. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle doucement mais sûrement.  
Le mariage coulait de source et nous avons eu une journée fabuleuse, entourés de nos amis et notre famille.  
Mais nous avons des métiers très prenants : Elle est avocate et je suis médecin, bientôt spécialisé en pédiatrie. J'ai choisi cette spécialité car j'aime beaucoup les enfants. Johanna, ma titulaire me dit que je suis doué avec eux et qu'il m'est très facile d'entrer en contact avec un jeune malade paniqué.

Malheureusement, Lauren préfère ne pas en avoir pour le moment. Elle souhaite se focaliser sur son travail et sa réputation. Ensuite, elle verra. Il faut être deux pour cette aventure alors je l'attends, espérant qu'un jour, elle se sentira prête.

En attendant, nous passons du temps ensemble en fonction de notre planning. Nos horaires ne sont pas toujours les même et la charge de travail non plus.  
Parfois, j'ai l'impression de tomber dans une sorte de routine. Elle me rassure autant qu'elle m'effraie car je suis quelqu'un de très spontané et je n'ai pas besoin de planifier les choses à l'avance pour les faire. Si demain je veux aller passer 3 jours à l'autre bout du pays, cela me paraît facile. Il n'y a pas besoin de tout vérifier à l'avance. Il suffit juste de fourrer quelques vêtements dans un sac et de sauter dans sa voiture.

Lauren appréciait mon côté spontané quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ou en tout cas, elle le supportait comme elle le pouvait. Elle aime tout contrôler, tout prévoir à l'avance alors que je suis plutôt du genre électron libre. Ma mère me dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent et je pense que nous sommes totalement dans ce cas de figure.

…

Aujourd'hui est ma journée de repos. Je pensais la passer avec ma femme mais elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Je suis déçu mais tant pis. Après tout, moi aussi j'ai souvent des imprévus et ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Parfois, j'aimerais avoir un métier différent pour lui rendre les choses plus faciles mais en même temps, je ne me vois pas faire autre chose. Devenir médecin n'est pas chose facile mais je suis fier d'être là où je suis. La route est encore longue pour devenir titulaire mais je sais que je le serais.

Je profite donc de ce jour pour aller courir un peu. Ça me fait du bien de me vider la tête et de prendre l'air. En rentrant de ma session de course, je me retrouve à enjamber des tas de cartons dans le couloir. La porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Marlène est grande ouverte.

Je tape fermement dessus et entre dans l'espace de vie. Marlène déboule devant moi, ses cheveux remontés dans un chignon désordonné et de la sueur qui perle son visage.

« Ah Tobias ! Tu tombes bien ! Nous cherchions une aide divine pour finir de rentrer tout ces cartons et voilà que tu apparais ! »

« Une aide divine ? Carrément ? »

« Tris ne devrait pas tarder, elle est partit chercher son ordinateur et Lya mais nous avons déjà bien eu du mal à monter tout ça ici. »

« Tris ? Lya ? » demande-je étonné.

« Tris est ma nouvelle colocataire et Lya est sa petite fille de 3 ans. C'est surtout les cartons de jouets qui sont les plus nombreux. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un » dis-je en allant chercher un premier carton. « Je le pose où ? »

« pièce au fond du couloir... Si, Tris a visité l'appartement le jour de ton anniversaire de mariage. »

« Vu l'heure à laquelle je suis rentré, Lauren ne risquait pas de m'en parler. »  
« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quelques jours plus tard... Tu en loupes pas une quand même. » se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Marlène est une amie d'enfance que j'ai retrouvé par hasard. Elle a d'abord emménagé dans cet appartement puis je me suis rendu compte qu'elle sortait avec Uriah qui était mon voisin lorsque j'habitais encore chez mes parents.  
Son grand-frère est mon meilleur ami mais je m'entends très bien avec lui puisque nous travaillons souvent ensemble à l'hôpital.

« Lauren a dû mal à comprendre que mon métier et mes horaires ne sont pas aussi pratiques que les siens. » explique-je en prenant un autre carton. « Je ne peux pas rentrer chaque jours à 17h, ni même laisser mes collègues quand le besoin se fait sentir. Des êtres humains ont besoin de moi, je ne peux pas faire comme elle et me contenter de fermer un dossier pour le reprendre le lendemain matin. »

« ça a toujours été une source de conflit entre vous... Si elle ne comprend pas ça, je pense que vous allez vous battre à chaque fois que tu seras en retard. »

« On arrive au moment où tu me dis que nous n'allons pas bien ensemble et que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais avec elle ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas me répéter pendant des années. » lance-t-elle en me donnant un coup d'épaule alors que je sors de la petite pièce. « J'adore Lauren, mais je la trouve très égoïste alors que tu fais le maximum pour la satisfaire. Tu lui proposes de passer du temps avec toi en partant le week-end, tu la couvres de cadeau et tu fais ton maximum pour être là pour elle mais elle n'est jamais satisfaite. Elle continue toujours à voir le négatif de la situation et ça m'agace. » m'explique-t-elle.

Marlène a toujours été quelqu'un de très sincère. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que sa précédente colocataire est partit.

« J'ai mes tords aussi... Et puis nous sommes mariés, je dois faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre nous. »

« Au pire, il n'y a pas de honte à divorcer... Elle sera bien placée pour réaliser toute la paperasse. »

« Marlène ! » m'agace-je.

Elle lève les mains, signe qu'elle arrête.

« Ce n'est pas un secret, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle ne te méritait pas. »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une jeune femme entre dans l'appartement, une petite fille lui donnant la main.

« Ah Tris ! Tu tombes bien. » lance Marlène.

Elle s'approche de nous, me souriant timidement.

« Je te présente Tobias, le mari de Lauren. »

« Tobias, voici Tris ! »

Nous nous serrons la main et à ce contact, je ressens comme une douce chaleur qui gagne mon corps. C'est troublant. Je me mets ensuite à la hauteur de sa fille qui se cache immédiatement dans les jambes de sa mère.

« Hey, salut toi. Je m'appelle Tobias. C'est quoi ton nom ? » dis-je doucement.

« Lya. » répond-t-elle timidement.

« C'est mignon, j'aime beaucoup. »

« Mercccci » dit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté et en se balançant. Cette petite a un côté très charmeur.

Je me relève et regarde sa mère un instant. Je comprends immédiatement d'où vient la beauté de sa fille. Tris n'est certainement pas le genre de femme qui entre dans les standards physiques de beaucoup d'hommes mais elle a ce petit quelque chose qui ferait que je pourrais me retourner sur elle dans la rue. A vrai dire, dans des circonstances différentes, j'aurais même eu l'envie de l'inviter à dîner pour apprendre à la connaître.

« Je suppose que je dois te remercier d'avoir fini de rentrer les cartons ? » me demande Tris.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. »

« Merci pour le coup de main en tout cas. »

Je lui souris.

« Bon courage pour l'installation et pour réussir à supporter Marlène au quotidien. »

Mon amie me frappe à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui fait rire Lya.

« Aïe. »

« J'allais t'inviter à venir boire un coup avec tout le monde samedi soir mais j'imagine que l'on va t'éviter. »

« Moi aussi je t'adore. » lui lance-je en faisant un clin d'œil. « A samedi soir ! » dis-je avant de partir.

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plus même si j'imagine qu'il doit faire peur à certains d'entre vous... ça tombe bien, c'est de saison.**  
 **Merci par avance pour vos retours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou,**  
 **Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette histoire. Pour l'instant, j'en suis à 5 écrits et je pense aller jusqu'à 7?8?**

 **Je voulais vous remercier énormément pour le super accueil que vous avez une nouvelle fois fait à l'histoire! J'avais peur de me faire lyncher mais ça a l'air de vous "plaire" que Lauren et Tobias soient mariés. J'avais envie de vous faire un peu peur puisque c'est tendance en ce moment mais ça a moyennement marché on dirait.**  
 **Et contente de voir que vous appréciez Lya. Je l'adore aussi cette petite, aussi fictive soit-elle!**

 **Moni= ravie de faire connaissance avec ton nouveau nom ^^. Je m'étais dis qu'après le militaire, le médecin pouvait être une option sympa :P. Pédiatre pour une raison bien précise dans cette histoire mais c'est vrai qu'on le voit souvent dans ce rôle. J'aime bien aussi .**  
 **A venir, le flic et le pompier? Why not! :P**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à .**  
 **Enjoy!**

TRIS

Marlène a tenu à faire une petite soirée pour mon arrivée chez elle. Non pas que je sois nouvelle à Chicago puisque j'ai toujours vécu ici mais elle s'est dit que cela pouvait être sympathique que je rencontre ses amis car apparemment, c'est une bande très proche et soudée.  
Cela ne peut me faire que du bien car cela fait plusieurs mois que je vis quasiment en autarcie avec ma fille et mes parents. Pas top pour les relations sociales, surtout quand la majorité de mes anciens amis m'ont laissé tombé au moment où je me suis mise en couple avec le père de Lya.

Avoir rencontré Lauren et Tobias un peu avant me rassure car je connaîtrais au moins deux personnes parmi les invités.

En sortant de la douche, j'enfile un jeans slim et un tee-shirt noir avec des manches amples.

« Lya, es-tu prête ? » crie-je

J'entends des petits pas courir très rapidement et ma petite tornade apparaît dans ce qui doit être sa plus belle tenue... au moins, pour un enfant de 3 ans.

« Maman aime ? »

Je lui souris et vient me mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ma puce, nous sommes en plein mois de septembre, ce n'est pas la saison pour mettre ton maillot de bain jaune avec ta petite jupe rose. »

« Mais regarde, elle touuuuurne. » me montre-t-elle en tournant sur elle même, faisant virevolter les froufrous.

« Okay, dans ce cas, on va garder la jupe mais il faut enlever le maillot de bain. Sinon, tu vas avoir froid et tu seras malade. »

Elle grimace.

« Z'aime pas docteur. »

« Moi non plus. Alors nous allons aller voir ce qu'il y a dans ton armoire et mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud, okay ? »

« Ouiiiii » dit-elle avant de faire le chemin inverse en courant.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous faisons la connaissance de Zeke et Uriah Pedrad qui sont frères, puis de Shauna, l'épouse de Zeke. Apparemment, ils se sont mariés la même année que Lauren et Tobias.

Nous prenons place dans le canapé pour boire un verre et grignoter quelques gourmandises. Il semblerait que Lya ai trouvé un public intéressant en la personne de Tobias et de Uriah, qui rigolent de ses pitreries de manière récurrente. Je suis même étonnée de la voir grimper sur leurs genoux plusieurs fois depuis le début de la soirée. Par contre, Lauren est clairement crispée quand ma fille s'attaque à son mari. J'ai même cru la voir se décaler sur le côté pour éviter que Lya la touche.

Actuellement, elle est à cheval sur les genoux d'Uriah. J'ai refusé de lui donner une chips alors elle tente avec qui elle peut pour en avoir.

« Il me semble que ta maman a dit que tu avais mangé assez de chips mademoiselle. Pas la peine de faire ce regard de chien battu. » lui explique-t-il.

Elle intensifie sa moue en retroussant sa lèvre inférieure, faisant rire Marlène puis les autres.

« Je pense qu'elle aurait pu être ta fille Uriah. » se moque Zeke. « Vous avez la même tactique de persuasion lorsqu'il s'agit de bouffe. »

« J'ai été traumatisé quand j'étais petit car j'avais faim et personne ne me croyait » réplique-t-il en tirant la langue à son grand frère. Lya rit.

« Moi aussi j'ai faim Uriah... S'il te plaît. »

Uriah me regarde pour avoir mon approbation. Je hausse les épaules.

« A tes risques et périls. »

Il soupire puis se penche en prenant soin que Lya ne tombe pas et il lui tend une chips. Son sourire revient comme par magie et elle lui saute au cou pour le remercier mais ne quitte pas ses genoux pour autant.

Elle mange sa chips en la faisant bruyamment craquer sous ses dents puis elle observe Uriah un instant, les sourcils froncés, signe d'une intense réflexion.

Elle tend sa main et lui caresse la joue.

« C'est rigolo, t'es tout bronzé. »

Il rit.

« ouais, j'étais déjà tout bronzé quand je suis né. Zeke aussi. » Elle se retourne pour regarder l'aîné Pedrad.

« Il y avait du soleil dans le ventre de ta maman ? » demande-t-elle de la manière la plus innocente qu'il soit.

« Oui, c'est ça. Ma maman a la peau de la même couleur que la tienne mais mon papa a la peau très très foncée. »

« C'est comme quand on mélange du bleu et du blanc et que ça fait le ciel ? »

« Oui. C'est un peu pareil. »

Elle l'observe encore un instant sans rien dire.

« Moi j'aime bien. Ça fait beau. C'est différent de Lya mais j'aime bien. » répond-t-elle.  
Elle se penche ensuite et va embrasser la joue d'Uriah.

« Tris, c'est officiel, j'adore ta fille ! D'ailleurs, je vais lui redonner une chips juste parce que je l'aime bien. »

« Et voilà, Lya est arrivée à ses fins. » réponds-je avant de rire.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je me retrouve assise à côté de Lauren tandis que Lya s'amuse avec Shauna.

Lauren est certainement la personne qui me paraît la plus froide et distante de toute la bande mais je me dis que si elle est amie avec eux, c'est qu'elle doit être différente quand on apprend à la connaître un peu, ce que j'essaye de faire.

« Et sinon Marlène m'a dit que tu étais avocate ? »

Elle tourne vivement la tête, comme si elle prenait seulement conscience de ma présence.

« Oui, depuis 2 ans. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que j'ai rencontré Tobias » dit-elle en lui prenant la main alors que ce dernier discute avec Zeke.

« Tu l'as défendu ? Où il était celui que tu devais battre ? »

« Oh non » Elle rit toute seule. « Je travaille dans le cabinet de son père et il venait lui rendre visite... »

Je souris.

« Ce n'est pas un lieu de rencontre très conventionnel mais cela apporte une touche d'originalité à votre couple. »

« Oui, c'est sûr. Et toi, que fais-tu dans la vie ? »

« Je suis serveuse... Et j'ai repris des cours de photographie en parallèle »

« Oh ma pauvre... » dit-elle réellement attristée par ma situation.

Je me fige un instant devant autant de pitié de sa part puis me reprends.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je m'estime chanceuse de ce que j'ai. Ma fille va bien, j'ai un toit au dessus de ma tête et de quoi me nourrir. »

« Oui mais en colocation, à ton âge ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que l'on souhaite aux gens. »

« C'est bon Lauren. » intervient Tobias, agacé. « Chacun à un parcours différent et ce n'est pas parce que Tris en a un à l'opposé du tien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse dans ce qu'elle fait ou qu'elle demande qu'on la plaigne. »

« Et puis si sa situation te semble si difficile à vivre, n'hésite pas à lui faire un gros chèque. » rajoute Marlène en levant son verre.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais je... » bafouille-t-elle.

« T'inquiètes Lauren, je ne me vexerais pas pour tes paroles parce que honnêtement, j'aime ma vie comme elle l'est actuellement, j'ai une telle marge de progression que chaque jour est une surprise pour moi. Marlène est juste adorable et j'aime discuter avec les clients dans le café où je travaille, ça crée des liens et parfois, cela redonne du courage à certains.. Et puis entre nous... avocat ? Très peu pour moi. Ça paraît tellement monotone et presque mortellement ennuyeux ! » la pique-je avec le sourire mais avec l'envie de l'étrangler sur place.

Tobias manque de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de rhum qu'il venait d'avaler. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me lance un regard noir pour avoir tenu tête à sa femme mais en fait, je le vois sourire timidement, son regard bleu azur posé sur moi.

De quel droit se permet-elle de s'apitoyer sur ma vie ?

Marlène tente de se retenir de rire, tout comme Uriah et Zeke. Okay, on dirait plutôt qu'ils la tolèrent plus qu'autre chose.

Lya revient en force dans le salon, nous incitant à changer de sujet. Lauren quant à elle, se sert à boire et se plonge à nouveau dans son téléphone, activité qui l'a occupée une bonne partie de sa soirée déjà.

« Maman, je peux avoir une pschipsse s'il te plait ? »  
« Non Lya, il va bientôt être l'heure de te coucher. Et pas la peine d'aller voir Uriah car s'il t'en donne une, vous serez punis tout les deux. » dis-je en lançant un regard mi-sérieux, mi-amusé au petit ami de Marlène.

Ce dernier reprend sa place dans le canapé alors qu'il allait plonger dans le paquet.

« D'ailleurs, tu vas aller enfiler ton pyjama. » Elle fait la moue. « et avec le sourire. » dis-je en me levant puis lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la saisisse.  
Je m'excuse et quitte le salon pour aller dans la chambre de Lya. Nous prenons son pyjama puis petit tour par la salle de bain pour l'enfiler.

Tandis que je l'aide à se déshabiller, j'entends taper doucement sur la porte. Je suis surprise de voir que Tobias est là, à quelques centimètres de nous. Je lui souris.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de Lauren. C'est une personne adorable mais elle est très maladroite des fois. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié. »

« J'espère que tu ne lui en tiendras pas rigueur. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière à s'apitoyer sur mon sort. La vie que j'ai actuellement n'était pas voulu. Dans le meilleur des mondes, j'aurais été photographe depuis plusieurs années déjà mais les choses sont m'estime chanceuse. »

« C'est un bon état d'esprit. » répond-t-il en souriant. « En attendant, tu as bien fait de lui dire ce que tu pensais. Elle n'a pas trop l'habitude de ça mais si cela peut la faire changer d'attitude et la faire devenir moins... attachée aux apparences. »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de garder ma langue dans ma poche... j'ai eu peur que tu le prennes mal car c'est ta femme mais j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai croisé ton regard. »

« Lauren et moi, c'est un peu le feu et la glace alors nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur tout. »

« Ce serait certainement barbant d'être toujours d'accord, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas faux » répond-t-il en souriant.

Je tresse les longs cheveux blonds de ma fille sous le regard passionné de Tobias.

« Tu me montreras tes photos un de ses jours ? »

Sa question me surprend.

« Oui, pourquoi pas...Avec plaisir. »

Je sens mes joues rougir doucement sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

« Voilà Lya. »

Ma fille se retourne.

« J'veux pas dodo... »

Je regarde ma montre et je soupire.

« Un calin pendant 10 minutes et ensuite, tu iras dormir. »

« Ouiiii » s'exclame-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle tend ses mains alors je la prends dans mes bras et nous retournons dans le salon. Je prends de nouveau place dans le canapé, cette fois, Tobias est à côté de moi car Lauren est sur le petit balcon, au téléphone. Lya quitte mes genoux pour aller chercher son doudou mais à ma grande surprise, elle va ensuite en direction de Tobias et grimpe sur le canapé, puis sur ses genoux.  
Il me regarde étonné et je le suis tout autant alors je hausse les épaules. Il la positionne pour qu'elle soit bien et ma fille se contente de mettre son pouce dans sa bouche, coller son doudou contre elle et poser sa tête sur son torse.

Quand Lauren revient, elle marque un temps d'arrêt en voyant la scène puis elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Tobias.  
Très vite, je vois ses yeux se fermer doucement. J'attends un instant puis je fais signe à mon voisin que je vais aller la coucher mais il se lève et m'accompagne dans la chambre, Lya dans les bras, toujours endormie.

Il la dépose délicatement dans son lit et je m'applique à remonter les couvertures et la border soigneusement. J'embrasse son front puis retournons dans le salon.

Je reste un peu silencieuse pour la suite de la soirée. Lya est du genre extravertie et je ne suis pas étonnée quand je la vois s'amuser avec des personnes qu'elle vient juste de rencontrer. Par contre, le câlin avant d'aller au lit est sacré pour elle. Lya ne s'endort jamais dans les bras d'inconnus et Tobias en est un malgré tout.

Je dois avouer que ce beau médecin ne me laisse pas de glace. Il ressemble à ce garçon inaccessible du lycée. Celui qui peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut mais que l'on aura jamais si on a un physique comme le mien.  
Je suis troublée depuis que je l'ai rencontré mais je dois absolument mettre cette idée de côté dans la mesure où il est marié et que je n'ai plus envie de m'engager dans une relation compliquée. Draguer un homme marié est typiquement une situation compliquée et totalement loin de mes convictions.  
Est-ce que Lya se sent en sécurité avec lui ? C'est une certitude vu son attitude mais elle a Lauren face à elle et cette dernière ne semble pas ravie de voir ma petite fille accaparer l'attention de son mari. Je souhaite juste que Lauren ne s'en prenne pas à Lya verbalement pour cela. Sinon, elle risque de le regretter amèrement.

…

Après avoir retiré toute trace de soirée dans l'appartement, Marlène me propose un thé avant d'aller nous coucher. Je baille sans ménagement mais accepte sa proposition.

Elle me tend la tasse et vient s'asseoir en face de moi.

« J'espère que tes amis ne m'en voudront pas d'avoir répondu à Lauren. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu as fais ça avec le sourire et une apparente gentillesse. C'était parfait. Je crois que tu es devenue la meilleure amie d'Uriah en un clin d'œil. » plaisante-t-elle.

« Pourquoi cotoies-tu tes voisins si tu ne t'entends pas vraiment avec eux. Je veux dire... mon ancien voisin était un sale macho et je lui adressais à peine la parole. »

« Lauren n'est pas une garce ou ce genre de fille toxique mais elle pense que toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas son standing et son train de vie sont forcement tristes de leur existence minable. Ça entre autre chose... ça crée parfois quelques frictions entre nous car nous n'avons pas la même conception des choses. Tobias est son contraire absolu. Pourtant, il a lui aussi eu une enfance doré mais il est plus humble et ne passe pas son temps à dénigrer ses amis... En fait, c'est pour lui qu'on essaye de composer avec Lauren. Tobias et moi étions amis au lycée, Zeke et Uriah sont ses amis d'enfance et nous nous sommes tous retrouvés par hasard quand il a emménagé ici. Grâce à lui, j'ai rencontré Uriah et Shauna est devenue une de mes amies les plus proches. »

« Cela prouve bien que vous êtes de bons amis pour lui... »

« On essaye mais je suis intimement persuadée qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime pour lui et non pas pour son statut social. »

« Elle a l'air d'être amoureuse pourtant. Je l'ai vu pendue à son bras toute la soirée. »

« ouais... Je m'entends bien avec lui alors elle s'imagine que je veux lui voler depuis 6 ans. En plus, tu étais là donc tu es une concurrente potentielle. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Il est vrai qu'il est loin d'être moche mais ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de draguer un homme marié. »

« Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. » dit-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée de son thé fumant.

…

POV Tobias

« C'était quoi ça ?! » demande Lauren, furieuse.

Je retire mes chaussures dans l'entrée et la regarde en lui demandant de développer sa pensée.

« Avec Lya et sa mère ! Même pas tu as cherché à me défendre quand cette fille m'a agressé ! »

Je soupire.

« Lauren, il est minuit passé, tu veux vraiment que l'on se dispute ? » demande-je, lassé de ses crises de jalousies incessantes. Ces dernières ont largement augmenté depuis notre mariage et elles commencent à me m'agacer sérieusement. Je lui suis toujours fidèle et dieu sait que les tentations pourraient être importantes en travaillant en tant que médecin dans un hôpital.

« On ne se dispute pas ! On discute » continue-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Oh, j'avais pas saisi la nuance. Je ne me sens pas coupable de quoique ce soit. J'ai discuté poliment avec Tris et je n'allais pas repousser une gamine de 3 ans qui voulait juste se poser pour s'endormir. » tente-je de me défendre.

Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

« Écoute chérie. C'est avec toi que je suis marié, c'est toi que j'aime. Après toutes ces années ensemble, j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance... Ce n'est pas parce que je discute avec Tris ou même Marlène que j'ai forcément envie de coucher avec elles. Ce sont nos voisines et Marlène est une amie d'enfance. Tu ne penses pas que j'aurais déjà sauté le pas avec elle si je le voulais vraiment ? »

Elle détourne le regard.

« Je suis désolée... C'était stupide. »

« Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus. »

« C'est juste que... je ne te vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant et je... je me sens seule parfois. Surtout pendant tes gardes de nuit. »

« Moi aussi tu me manques mais j'aime aussi mon métier, malgré les contraintes que cela implique. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas changer ton planning et ne plus travailler si tard ? » demande-t-elle prudemment.  
« Lauren, je suis interne autant dire que la seule décision que je peux prendre là-bas est de décider si je me mouche maintenant ou dans une heure. Je n'ai aucune influence sur les plannings. »

Son regard se noirci face à ma réponse.

« Ma proposition de prendre quelques jours ensemble loin de Chicago tient toujours. Si tu trouves un creux dans ton agenda, on peut partir sur mes jours de repos. »

Elle soupire.

« En attendant, pourquoi de t'inscris-tu pas à des activités le soir ? Je sais que mes jours de garde changent constamment mais ça te permettrait de te faire de nouveaux amis. »

« mouais.. je verrais. Bonne nuit Tobias. »

Elle m'embrasse négligemment sur le coin de la bouche puis va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je reste planté quelques instants là puis je décide d'aller me changer dans la chambre puis de me coucher en attendant que Lauren sorte.

Pendant ce temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre discussion enfin, à toutes les discussions que j'ai eu avec ma femme depuis plus de 6 mois maintenant. J'étais naïvement persuadé que le mariage pourrait donner comme un second souffle à notre relation mais j'ai la sensation que les choses entre nous ont empiré au fil des mois. Plus on avance et plus elle attend de moi, plus son exigence semble grandir et m'étouffer petit à petit.

...

 **Non, toujours pas d'Halloween, je sais mais patieeeence! ^^**  
 **La suite dans dimanche ou lundi soir!**  
 **N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre!**  
 **Merci sincèrement pour tout vos gentils messages concernant cette histoire. Elle n'était vraiment pas prévue au programme mais je m'éclate carrément à l'écrire.**

 **Alors, pourquoi Tobias est-il interne en pédiatrie? Vous allez le savoir ici!**  
 **On oublie pas de remercier V. Roth d'avoir crée ces chouettes personnages.**

 **Enjoy!**

TOBIAS

2 semaines plus tard.

Lauren ne m'a plus parlé de cette histoire de planning, ni fait de nouvelle crise de jalousie et cela me fait du bien.  
Depuis presque 2 jours, je la trouve même un peu plus joyeuse et épanouie. Apparemment, elle s'est inscrite dans un groupe sur les réseaux sociaux, regroupant plusieurs avocates du pays. Quand je ne suis pas là, elle discute avec elles et il n'est pas rare qu'elle soit encore devant son ordinateur lorsque je rentre tard le soir.

Je suis heureux qu'elle puisse se focaliser sur autre chose que sur mon absence. Je dois dire que cela nous a permis de nous retrouver différemment et j'aime ça.

Aujourd'hui, je quitte mon domicile vers 11h pour aller prendre ma garde mais je suis surpris de croiser Tris dans les escaliers avec Lya dans les bras. Cette dernière a la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, son pouce dans la bouche et son doudou dans l'autre main.

« Salut Tobias. »

« Bonjour Tris, coucou Lya. » dis-je en caressant doucement la joue de la petite fille mais cette dernière grogne littéralement et enfonce sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

« Excuse la, elle est malade. L'école m'a appelé pour que je vienne la chercher. »

« Qu'a dit le médecin ? »

« Il pense à une bronchite. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'était pas très bien ce matin mais elle essaye souvent de ne pas aller à l'école pour rester avec moi alors... »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Avec le traitement, elle ira mieux rapidement. » tente-je de la rassurer. « Il y en a beaucoup en ce moment, c'est l'époque. »

« Je l'espère. » répond-t-elle en me souriant.

« Je ne vais te retenir plus longtemps. Je travaille jusque 20heures mais si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas. »

« Merci Tobias... Bon courage pour ton poste. »

« Au revoir ourson grognon » dis-je doucement à Lya. Elle me fait des gros yeux pour que je la laisse tranquille.

Je les laisse rentrer dans leur appartement tandis que je continue ma route vers ma voiture. Sur le trajet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Lya. Elle qui est si joyeuse et enjouée, c'est triste de la savoir malade. Ceci dit, c'est le lot de la majorité des enfants et avec l'arrivée du temps automnale, on en voit de plus en plus aux urgences qu'à d'autres périodes de l'année.

Sur le trajet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Tris. Nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois depuis la soirée dans son appartement.  
Je la trouve intrigante et, en plus d'être vraiment très belle physiquement, je trouve que c'est aussi une belle personne mentalement. Comme tout le monde, elle doit avoir ses défauts et piquer des crises mais elle donne envie de se confier à elle et de passer du temps à ses côtés.  
En toute honnêteté, si je n'étais pas déjà marié, il est fort probable que je lui propose un rencard pour la connaître encore plus.  
D'ailleurs, notre première rencontre a été très troublante puisque j'ai ressentit une décharge électrique traverser ma main lorsque la sienne l'a touché. Seulement, je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui trompe sa femme avec la première belle fille venue alors je me contente de reléguer ces drôles de sentiments au second plan.

…

Alors que mon service est bientôt terminé, j'entends une voix que je crois connaître venant de la salle d'attente des urgences.  
J'avance en fronçant les sourcils pour en avoir le cœur net et je suis à la fois surpris et inquiet quand je vois Tris avec Lya dans ses bras, tentant de négocier avec la secrétaire.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demande-je à l'employé.

« Cette demoiselle essaye de faire des pieds et des mains pour passer avant les autres. Elle ne comprend pas que tout les enfants présents ici sont des urgences. » explique la femme en lançant un regard noir à Tris.

« Tobias, j'ai vraiment peur, c'est la première fois qu'elle est comme ça. » me dit-elle le regard plein de détresse.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je m'approche de Lya, somnolant dans les bras de sa mère. Son visage est vraiment rouge et sa respiration est très sifflante. Beaucoup plus que ce midi.

« Tu lui as donné son traitement ? »

« Oui en rentrant. »

« Okay. » je me tourne vers la secrétaire. « Je vais me charger de cette petite avant de rentrer chez moi. »

« Comme vous le voulez. » répond-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'invite Tris à me suivre dans une salle d'examen et lui montre le lit où elle peut poser Lya.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le traitement ne fonctionne pas. » dit-elle se se frottant le visage. Elle est désemparée par la situation. « Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. »

Je réalise un premier examen de Lya qui réagit à peine à ma présence.

« As-tu l'ordonnance avec toi ? »

Tris secoue la tête et commence à chercher dans son sac frénétiquement. Elle s'énerve quand elle considère qu'elle ne trouve pas la feuille assez rapidement. Je fais le tour du lit et lui prends doucement les mains.  
« ça va aller Tris. Je te promets qu'elle va aller mieux dans quelques heures. » lui explique-je doucement.

Je lâche ses mains pour la laisser chercher à nouveau et elle fini par trouver le morceau de papier. Je l'examine attentivement.

« On va lui faire une prise de sang mais je pense savoir d'où vient le problème. »

« C'est quoi ? » demande-t-elle inquiète.

« Cette molécule n'est pas fréquemment donné car elle a des effets secondaires chez les enfants. » explique-je en lui montrant un médicament sur l'ordonnance.

« Lya est allergique à certains antibiotiques. Ils sont notés dans son carnet de santé. » dit-elle en me le tendant.

« Merci, je vais dire à une infirmière de faire la prise de sang. On avisera en fonction des résultats. »

Lya se met à tousser fortement et semble avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Tris se précipite à son chevet aussi rapidement que moi. Je la redresse et l'aide comme je peux mais elle se met à pleurer puis à haleter.

J'attrape le masque relié à l'oxygène et lui propose.

« Tiens Lya, c'est pour mieux respirer. »

Sa mère essuie son visage tant bien que mal, enlevant les mèches blondes qui sont collées par les larmes et la sueur mais la petite accepte cette aide et fini par se calmer avec le masque à quelques millimètres de son visage.

« Je veux pas piquuuuuuuure. Ça fait maaaaaaal. » hurle-t-elle en larme.

« C'est juste pour voir pourquoi tu es malade ma puce. » la réconforte Tris qui essaye de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.  
« Noooooooon, je veux pas piquuuuuuuure »

« Et si c'est moi qui te la fait ? »

« Tu fais...pas... mal ? » demande-t-elle en reniflant.

« Bien sûr que non ! » dis-je faussement vexé par sa question.

« Si c'est toi, oui alors. »

Je lui souris.

« Je vais chercher le nécessaire. »

Je me dirige dans la salle avec toutes les fournitures et prends ce dont j'ai besoin pour ensuite retourner auprès de Lya.

Je m'assoie sur le rebord du lit et prépare la seringue et les tubes pour la prise de sang. Je remonte son pull et cherche la veine.

« Tu veux faire un gros câlin à maman ? » lui propose-je. « Où tu veux me raconter ce que tu as fais à l'école ? »

« Ecole... »

« Comment s'appelle ta maîtresse ? » commence-je en nouant le garrot autour de son petit bras.

« Mme Isabel. »

« Elle est gentille ? Tu l'aimes bien ? »

« Voui mais elle me laisse pas jouer à la poupée. » répond-t-elle en reniflant

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? » continue-je pour capter son attention sur autre chose que son bras.

« Elle dit que Lya doit faire ses ateliers avant. »

« Tu aimes les faire ? »

« Voui mais trop vite alors je m'ennuie. »

« Tu es une petite fille très intelligente alors. » dis-je en retirant l'aiguille de son bras. « Et voilà princesse, c'est fini. »

Elle regarde son bras tandis que je lui mets un pansement avec un petit chat dessus, ce qui la fait sourire.

« Tu as eu mal ? »

« nan. T'es trop fort ! » répond-t-elle en me souriant. Le premier sourire de la soirée.

« Tu as été très courageuse. Bravo. Je reviens dans quelques minutes avec les résultats et un autre traitement. » annonce-je à Tris.

Je me lève et Tris attrape ma main alors que j'allais partir. Cette douce sensation revient me perturber et je n'ai surtout pas envie de l'arrêter.

« Merci énormément pour ce que tu fais. »

« Juste... Juste mon job. » dis-je doucement.

« Tu es génial avec les enfants. »

« Ouais, il paraît... Je reviens au plus vite. S'il y a le moindre problème, appuie sur le bouton et on viendra. »

…

Deux heures plus tard, Lya semble aller beaucoup mieux. Avec l'aide de ma titulaire, nous lui avons trouvé un traitement plus adapté et sans effets secondaires pour elle.  
Il lui faudra du repos pendant plusieurs jours mais maintenant, elle respire bien mieux et semble prête à rentrer chez elle.

Je propose à Tris de passer la voir demain afin de vérifier que tout va pour le mieux, ce qu'elle accepte avec plaisir puis je rentre chez moi.  
Avant de pousser la porte de mon appartement, je souffle un bon coup. Encore deux heures de retard alors je m'attends à avoir une nouvelle engueulade avec Lauren.

J'entre doucement dans l'appartement, la lumière est éteinte mais j'entends des rires venant de la chambre.

Je m'y rends et comprends qu'elle est en pleine visioconférence quand j'entends la voix d'un homme rire avec elle.

Un homme ?

 _« Oh je te laisse, j'ai de la visite. »_

Au moment où je rentre dans la pièce, Lauren clique précipitamment sur la souris.

« C'était qui ? » demande-je gentiment

« Oh, un cousin qui vit près de Miami. »

« Lequel ? Steven ? »

« Non, un autre qui n'est pas venu à notre mariage. On ne se voyait pas souvent et on vient de reprendre contact » explique-t-elle en se levant pour venir passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je l'embrasse tendrement puis je ne peux réprimer un bâillement.

« Dure journée? »

« Longue... quand j'allais partir, Tris est arrivée avec Lya qui faisait une sorte de réaction allergique à son traitement. »

« Oh non, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'inquiète-t-elle. Je la regarde un peu surpris car je sais qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à parler avec Tris et qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment Lya.

« Maintenant oui... mais je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Elle me sourit.

« Non. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu peux réchauffer ton repas, il est dans le frigo. »

« Merci. » Je l'embrasse. « Je ne serais pas long. Choisi un film à regarder dans le lit si le cœur t'en dit. »

« Je préfère me coucher. Grosse journée demain. »

« Très bien. T'avoir dans mes bras est un bon programme aussi. »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment le changement de comportement de ma femme mais je l'apprécie tant qu'il est encore là.

…

Le lendemain après-midi, je fais une halte par l'appartement voisin. Quand Tris ouvre la porte, les bras de Lya encercle immédiatement mes jambes.

Je me penche et la prends dans mes bras.

« Salut princesse, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » lui demande-je alors que Tris me fait entrer.

« ça brûle ici », elle montre ses poumons « mais j'ai fais un grooooos dodo qui guérit. »

« Je suis content d'entendre ça. » Je me tourne vers Tris « La nuit n'a pas été trop longue ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as donné mais elle a dormi de 23h à 12h. Maintenant, elle pète le feu. »

« Oui, elle a meilleure mine. » Je pose ma main sur son front. « et on dirait que la fièvre commence à bien baisser. »

Tris m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais, Lya toujours dans les bras.

« Tu me laisses écouter tes poumons ? »

« Voui. »

Je la dépose sur le canapé et attrape mon stéthoscope dans ma poche pour le poser sur son torse.

« Fais semblant de tousser. »

Elle s'exécute puis je le retire de mes oreilles.

« Tes poumons sont encore entrain de guérir mais ils vont mieux qu'hier. » Je regarde Tris. « Continue le traitement jusqu'au bout et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Merci Tobias. Vraiment. »

Nous échangeons un long regard. Je me perdrais avec facilité dans ses grands yeux gris. Lya rompt ce moment lorsqu'elle commence à toucher mon stéthoscope.

« ça sert à écouter comment je respire ? » demande-t-elle, intriguée.

« Oui et aussi écouter ton cœur. »

« C'est vraiii ? » s'extasie-t-elle avant de tousser un peu.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

Elle hoche la tête. J'installe mon fidèle compagnon de consultation dans ses oreilles et place l'embout sur son propre cœur, ce qui la fait rire.

« Maman, viens essayer. Pour entendre ton cœur ! Ça fait boom booom. » Tris quitte la méridienne pour venir s'installer de l'autre côté de sa fille. Je retire l'embout du cœur de Lya pour aller le poser délicatement au niveau de celui de Tris.

Elle me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux et pendant un moment, j'oublierais presque la présence de Lya ici mais encore une fois, elle nous ramène à la réalité.

« C'est rigolo, ton cœur bat vite viiite ! » Tris rougit immédiatement mais ne dit rien. « Et toi Tobias ? »

Je positionne le stéthoscope sur mon cœur.

Elle rit au éclat.

« Toi aussiiii ! »

Un petit rire gêné m'échappe et Tris hausse les sourcils, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nous continuons à nous regarder un instant puis je décide de rompre le contact. Encore une minute ainsi et je ne pourrais pas me retenir de l'embrasser. Je ne peux pas... Je suis marié.

Je retire le stéthoscope des oreilles de Lya et le range soigneusement.

« Je... Je vais y aller... » dis-je en me levant. « Je suis content de voir que Lya va bien. »

Tris se lève à son tour et me raccompagne vers la porte. Marlène fait son apparition à ce moment là. Il est l'heure de sa pause déjeuner.

« Tiens, mon futur pédiatre préféré. » lance-t-elle en m'enlaçant.

« Salut Marlène. »

« Tu es passé voir Lya j'imagine ? » demande-t-elle en posant son sac sur le sol près de l'entrée.

« Oui, petite vérification et tout va bien pour elle. »

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. » Elle se tourne vers Lya. « Ah oui, tu as une meilleure tête qu'hier soir petit poussin. »

« C'est Tobias, il m'a guérit. » dit-elle fièrement.

« Il est trop fort hein »

« ouiiii. Et j'ai entendu le cœur de maman avec les écouteurs. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'était bien ? »

« C'était rigolo... Il battait trop trop vite et celui de Tobias aussi. » explique-t-elle innocemment, rendant sa mère et moi un peu mal à l'aise.

« Vraiment ? Leurs cœurs battait vite ? » répète-t-elle en nous regardant simultanément. « Intéressant. »

« Bon euh.. Je vais y aller. » lance-je pour éviter une longue conversation remplie de beaucoup de sous-entendu.

« Ouais, sauve-toi Eaton ! Mais ce n'est pas très courageux de laisser Tris affronter mon interrogatoire seule ! »

….

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? A dans quelques jours pour la suite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Nouveau chapitre pour ce soir. Un peu plus long mais je ne savais pas où le couper.**  
 **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout vos messages au sujet de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.**  
 **Petite pensée à Claireqn qui aura la réponse à son impatience :P**

 **Merci pour ces supers personnages!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris

La semaine suivante, Lya a fini de se rétablir et a tenu à dessiner pour remercier Tobias pour l'avoir guéri. Il semblait touché par cette attention.

Plus je croise cet homme et plus je suis attirée vers lui comme un aimant. Mon inconscient ne m'aide pas car il hante parfois mes nuits... Ces rêves sont loin d'être désagréables mais je ne peux pas être attiré par un homme marié. C'est totalement contre mes principes.

Je sors de mes pensées et nettoie la table du café avec vigueur puis je remets tout en place avant de disparaître dans l'arrière salle pour aller chercher de nouvelles tasses.  
Quand je reviens, je me fige en apercevant Lauren, assise à une table avec un homme qui n'est pas Tobias. Je stoppe Christina alors qu'elle vient de prendre leur commande.

« ça ne va pas ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

Je quitte mes pensées et regarde ma collègue.

« Non euh... » Je déglutis. « Le couple à cette table là-bas. Tu les as déjà vu? »

« Ils sont venus la semaine dernière... Quand ta fille était malade je crois. Pourquoi ?»

« Pour rien. Elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais, c'est tout. »

J'attrape deux menus et m'en vais à la rencontre de deux personnes qui viennent d'arriver et qui ont choisi une place dans le fond du café. Parfait ! Je n'ai pas tellement envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec eux mais de là où je suis, j'ai tout le loisir de les observer mais je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'affoler de ce que je vois.

….

Je passe chercher ma fille chez mes parents après ma journée de travail et nous rentrons chez nous. Je suis heureuse de dire que nous avons pris nos marques dans cet appartement. Lya adore Marlène et cela semble réciproque. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que si la majorité de ses élèves étaient au moins aussi sage que ma fille, elle aurait moins de soucis à garder sa classe calme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons partager cet appartement mais je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, j'aurais gagné une amie précieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? » me demande-t-elle alors que nous mangeons.

« Rien... » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu n'as rien avalé et tu fixes ton assiette depuis près de 10 minutes. »

« Maman a mangé trop de gâteau au chocolat pour le goûter » se moque gentiment ma fille. Marlène rigole.

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! » réplique-t-elle pour entrer dans le jeu de Lya.

Je souris à ma fille et lui ébouriffe les cheveux puis je fixe Marlène.

« On en parle un peu plus tard ? » sous-entendant que je ne veux pas le faire devant ma fille.

« Oui, si tu veux. Rien de grave ? »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop... »

…

Après un gros câlin dans le canapé, Lya rejoint enfin son lit tandis que Marlène m'a préparé une nouvelle fois du thé. C'est devenu un rituel entre nous et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup.

« Alors... raconte ! »

« J'ai croisé Lauren tout à l'heure... »

« Et ? »

« Et c'était dans le café où je travaille. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme qui n'était pas Tobias... » lâche-je.

La mâchoire de Marlène se décroche.

« Si tu sembles si gênée de l'avoir vue c'est qu'elle n'était pas avec un frère ou un cousin... » déduit-elle.

« Non... A moins que la tendance actuelle soit de clairement faire du pied à un membre de sa famille tout en se mordant la lèvre de manière très suggestive. »

Elle tire la langue de dégoût.

« Christina, ma collègue, m'a dit qu'elle était déjà là la semaine dernière, quand Lya était malade. »  
« Je crois que ça colle avec le moment où Tobias m'a dit que ça allait mieux avec elle. Il était étonné car elle ne lui a pas fait de scène quand il est rentré tard le jour où il a pris en charge Lya. Je crois qu'il avait pris ça comme un signe qu'elle avait enfin accepté les contraintes grandissantes de son métier... »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi mon café !» dis-je en prenant ma tête dans les main. « Je fais quoi de cette information maintenant ? »

Marlène soupire.

« Il faut en parler à Tobias... »

« On se connaît à peine, je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Il doit le savoir... Je connais mon ami et il voudrait qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose. »

« Hey, salut Tobias, comment vas-tu ? Au fait, ta femme te trompe avec un mec depuis quelques temps ! Mais viens, on va boire un coup ensemble pour fêter ça ! Il va me maudire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

« Non, il finira par te remercier... Tobias est un homme fidèle et il est évident que cette information va le détruire mais je sais aussi que l'adultère est certainement la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait pas pardonner à sa femme. C'est à l'opposé de ses valeurs morales. »

« On se rejoint sur ce point mais ne vaut-il mieux pas qu'il le découvre par lui-même ? »

« S'il apprend que nous le savions et que nous avons rien fait, là, il va nous en vouloir. Il te connaît depuis moins de 1 mois mais il te considère comme une amie. Il attend de toi que tu sois la plus sincère possible envers lui.»

« Je ne veux pas briser son mariage... »

« Ecoute, le mercredi après-midi, il n'est jamais de garde mais Lauren travaille... Encore que maintenant, le doute est permis sur ses activités... Quoiqu'il en soit, on peut lui proposer de passer prendre un café et je serais là pour t'aider si besoin. »

…

J'ai évité Tobias tout le reste de la semaine, au grand damne de Lya. C'est d'ailleurs impressionnant la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est attachée à lui. Elle réclame un peu moins après son propre père depuis que nous sommes ici et c'est une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer à un enfant de 3 ans que son papa est actuellement en prison et qu'elle ne pourra pas le voir avant un bon moment... Pour elle, il est partit en voyage très loin et elle aura bien le temps d'apprendre la vérité en grandissant.

Je travaille sur mes photos en attendant l'arrivée de Tobias. Marlène l'a invité à passer et il n'a pas hésité une seconde pour accepter.

Quand on sonne à la porte, Lya se laisse glisser du canapé et court vers la porte d'entrée aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Marlène traverse l'appartement et va à sa rencontre plus vite que moi. Elle déverrouille la serrure en hauteur et laisse Lya, qui trépigne d'impatience, ouvrir la porte.

« Tobiaaaaas ! »

« Hey, salut princesse ! » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse sur la joue et elle fait de même.

Marlène l'invite à rentrer. Il en profite pour la serrer dans ses bras en passant. Je m'avance vers lui pour lui faire la bise mais à ma grande surprise, il me prend aussi dans ses bras, ma fille encore accrochée à son cou.  
La sensation que cela procure chez moi est perturbante mais agréable. Est-ce que les informations que j'ai en ma possession pourrait me laisser penser qu'une ouverture est possible avec Tobias ? Une partie égoïste de moi l'espère mais je sais aussi qu'il lui faudra certainement beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ce que nous allons lui dire.

« Avec Marlène, on a fait un gâteau ! »

« C'est vrai ?! » lui demande-t-il en se détachant de moi.

« Avec pleiiiiiin de chocolat dedans. » explique-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

« Tellement de chocolat qu'elle en a mis partout ! » interviens-je en rigolant.

« Montre à Tobias, maman ! »

« On va manger ton gâteau avant, d'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête et gigote pour pouvoir descendre. Tobias la pose au sol et nous allons nous installer dans l'immense canapé de la pièce. C'est vraiment devenu mon point de chute favori dans l'appartement ! Je peux y surveiller Lya quand elle joue, travailler confortablement et profiter de la lumière, bien plus présente que dans ma chambre.

Je me lève quasiment aussi rapidement pour aller chercher un plateau avec le gâteau et quelques boissons. Lya participe en ramenant les verres.

Elle les distribue et je les remplis derrière elle en donnant une part de gâteau à chacun.

« Tu as l'air bien soucieux ? » lui demande Marlène.

Il lui sourit.

« Non c'est rien... Tu sais, les tracas du boulot. »

« Un cas compliqué ? »

« Un cas injuste je dirais... Il devrait être interdit aux enfants de mourir à 5 ans... » se contente-t-il de dire.

« C'est horrible. » dis-je, ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'immense douleur des parents.

« Ouais... Je pensais que l'on arrivait à se blinder avec le temps mais... On dirait que non. » me répond-t-il.  
« C'est ce qui fait de toi un bon médecin. Tu as de l'empathie, quitte à y laisser des plumes. »

« Tu as sûrement raison Tris. »

Lya, qui mangeait assise devant la petite table se lève, les mains pleines de gâteau une nouvelle fois et la bouche tout aussi chocolatée.

« Lya Prior, main en l'air et direction la salle de bain ! Tout de suite. » lui dis-je avant qu'elle en mette réellement partout.

Elle s'exécute et nous nous rendons dans la salle de bain. Je lui mets une pression de savon liquide et laisse couler un fin filet d'eau pour qu'elle puisse frotter. Je l'aide sur la fin, notamment pour nettoyer sa bouche.

Je lui essuie les mains consciencieusement.

« On peut montrer photos de Lya à Tobias maintenant ? »

« Faisons ça mais après, tu iras jouer dans ta chambre. »

« oui. »

Elle me donne la main et nous retournons dans le salon.

« Tobias, maman va montrer photo ! »

« Super ! Cela fait un moment que je suis curieux de les voir ! »

Tandis que Lya escalade le canapé pour s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de Tobias, j'attrape mon ordinateur portable et le tends à mon nouvel ami.

Il le pose sur ses genoux et Lya se niche contre son bras pour les regarder avec lui. Je lui indique où appuyer pour les faire défiler et il commence le visionnage, souriant parfois mais riant souvent quand il voit apparaître la bouille de clown de Lya.

« Tu as beaucoup de talent ! » commente-t-il en me regardant.

Je me sens rougir car je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude des compliments sur mes photos. Forcement, mes parents les adorent mais je me dis toujours qu'ils ne sont pas objectifs.

« Merci. »

« ça pourrait être sympa de se faire une séance tous ensemble, entre amis ! » propose-t-il. « Tris, il y aura bien un moyen pour te prendre en photo avec nous, non? »

« Oh euh... Oui, rien n'est impossible. »

« Moi je suis partante ! » s'exclame Marlène. « Si on le faisait pendant notre soirée Halloween ? »

« Soirée Halloween ? »

« Oui, chaque année, on se déguise et on participe à un événement organisé en ville ! »

« Chouette idée! » réponds-je en souriant, avec déjà des tas d'idées de cadrage et de mise en scène.

« On va faire Lalloween ? » demande Lya en me regardant.

« Oui ma chérie, on le fera toute les deux en rentrant de l'école.

« Avec Tobias et Marlène ? »

«On verra ma puce. » réponds-je en lui caressant les cheveux. « Maintenant que tu as regardé les photos avec Tobias, tu n'irais pas jouer dans ta chambre un peu ? »

Elle hoche la tête et descends du canapé pour vite disparaître dans le couloir. Tobias me donne mon ordinateur que je ferme soigneusement et que je pose sur la table basse.

Mon cœur commence à s'emballer à cause de l'anxiété qui me gagne. Je ne peux plus repousser ce moment.

Marlène me sourit doucement, espérant me donner du courage.

« Tobias... On... je...j'ai quelque chose de pas très agréable à te dire... »

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? j'ai du chocolat dans les dents ? » plaisante-t-il.

« Laurenvoitquelqu'und'autre. »

Il fronce ses sourcils.

« Peux tu répéter plus lentement stp ? Je n'ai rien compris. »

Je soupire.

« Je pense que Lauren voit quelqu'un d'autre... » répété-je plus lentement, sans réussir à le regarder dans les yeux.

Il rigole nerveusement puis regarde Marlène et moi en alternance.

« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tris ?! Pourquoi Lauren me tromperait-elle ? C'est n'importe quoi... »

« Je l'ai vu dans le café où je travaille avec un homme brun... Ils... Ils se donnaient la main et il l'a embrassé à la sortie... »

« Marlène, c'est ton idée ? » s'énerve-t-il en regardant son amie d'enfance.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! »

« Tu n'as jamais apprécié Lauren à sa juste valeur donc tu envoies Tris me raconter n'importe quoi pour que nous nous séparons ! » dit-il en colère.

« Tu délires totalement mon vieux ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! J'ai toujours respecté tes choix amoureux et mon avis sur Lauren n'est jamais entré en ligne de compte ! Tris t'expose des faits ! Ta femme, avec un autre homme, alors qu'elle est censée être au boulot, avec lequel elle ne devrait certainement pas être aussi proche ! Je pense que tu dois avoir connaissance de cette information, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Tris de te le dire. » se défend-t-elle.

« Vous délirez totalement. Toute les deux ! » répond-t-il en nous regardant chacune notre tour. « Lauren m'aime, elle n'irait jamais voir ailleurs. Nous sommes heureux dans notre couple. » tente-t-il ne nous convaincre. Et se convaincre ?

J'avance ma main pour la poser sur son bras mais il fuit immédiatement le contact et me lance un regard noir qui me glace le sang. Il est blessé et ça se voit parfaitement.

« Je dois y aller... Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de chose. Lauren est comme moi, elle ne me tromperait pas... » dit-il en se levant.

Marlène et moi faisons de même.

« Ecoute, cela fait 2 mardis de suite qu'elle vient l'après-midi au café... Si tu veux le voir par toi-même. Je serais la première à m'excuser si ce que j'ai vu n'est pas ce que je crois. » plaide-je.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. J'ai confiance en ma femme... ».

« Il lui a aussi offert un paquet... »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitte notre appartement en claquant violemment la porte. Je reste figée un instant au milieu de la pièce, me tenant la tête. Je savais que ça allait se passer ainsi et avec mes paroles, j'ai sûrement perdu un ami fidèle.

« Il va aller se calmer et il reviendra après... » Tente de me convaincre Marlène.

Je hoche la tête mais intérieurement, je suis loin d'être aussi sûre qu'elle.

….

POV TOBIAS

Je rentre chez moi rapidement et claque la porte avec beaucoup de violence. Je pense que tout l'immeuble m'a entendu le faire mais je m'en moque.

Ce que m'a dit Tris est totalement absurde et impossible. Lauren ne me tromperait pas avec un autre. Nous sommes heureux après tout ? Pourquoi irait-elle voir ailleurs ?

Je marche dans mon appartement comme une lion en cage, espérant me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Comment Tris a pu inventer ce genre de chose ? Elle ne me semblait pas être le genre de fille à mettre la merde dans un couple juste pour le plaisir ? A moins que ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi ressentirait cette attirance ? Si elle cherche à me mettre le grappin dessus en créant un énorme conflit avec Lauren, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Nous sommes plus forts que ça.

Je m'arrête un instant de marcher et je décide de prouver à tout le monde que ma femme n'est pas une tricheuse et qu'elle m'est fidèle. Je ne peux pas laisser dire des choses horribles à son sujet. Lauren ne rentre pas avant au moins une heure alors je m'installe sur l'ordinateur et commence à le fouiller.

….

Rien... Absolument rien dans l'ordinateur. L'historique est clean, affichant juste des sites en lien avec son travail d'avocate et vers un ou deux réseaux sociaux mais ce n'est pas suspect car je sais que ma femme est assez friande de tout ça. Encore plus depuis que ça lui a permis de rejoindre je ne sais quel groupe de femme avocate.

Je l'éteins et c'est à ce moment là que Lauren entre dans l'appartement. Je m'avance vers elle en lui souriant tendrement et la prends dans mes bras dès qu'elle s'est débarrassée de sa veste.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. »

« coucou. » répond-t-elle en se détachant de moi

Je remarque alors le pendentif autour de son cou en forme de chat assis. Je le caresse lentement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est nouveau ? »

« Oh une petite babiole que j'ai acheté en faisant les boutiques avec Shauna. Je le trouvais mignon, pas toi ?»

Je lui souris et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

« Si, très. Ta journée s'est bien passé ?»

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau.  
« épuisante. Toute ces heures supplémentaires pour le dossier Matthews devraient pouvoir payer nos vacances de l'année prochaine. » plaisante-t-elle.

« L'année prochaine ? Pourquoi pas dans 15 jours plutôt ? J'ai quatre jours de repos. On pourrait aller au bord du lac. Rien que toi et moi... Pas de patients, pas de clients. »

« J'aurais adoré mon chéri mais c'est la date que le groupe d'avocates a choisi pour nous réunir. » m'explique-t-elle, désolée.

« Tu ne peux pas louper cette réunion et prendre la suivante ? »

« Non... Je pense que cela peut m'offrir des contacts professionnels intéressants pour ma carrière et ils ne font ça qu'une fois par an. »

Je force un sourire compréhensif mais intérieurement, je suis déçu par sa réponse. Déçu qu'elle mette son métier et ses relations professionnelles avant notre couple. Je sais qu'il m'arrive de le faire aussi mais j'essaye d'améliorer les choses pour que nous puissions nous retrouver quand même.

« D'accord. » Je l'embrasse sur le front et vais m'installer dans le canapé pour regarder la télé.

…

Le samedi matin suivant, je tombe nez à nez avec Tris et Lya, certainement en route pour le parc. La journée est très fraîche mais le soleil bien présent. Ce temps est agréable pour aller jouer dehors.

Lya lâche la main de sa mère et vient à ma rencontre en courant. Je me suis attaché à cette petite bien plus vite que j'aurais pu l'imaginer.  
Je me mets à sa hauteur et elle passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou pour me faire un bisou sur la joue.

« Bonjour Tobias. Je vais faire du vélo et de la balançoire dans le parc. Viens? »

« Salut princesse. Je viens d'aller courir, je vais avoir froid si je sors à nouveau. Une autre fois, d'accord ?»

Lya se met à bouder mais j'essaye de l'occulter. Je me redresse et fait face à Tris.

« Salut... » dit-elle timidement.

« Salut... »

« Tu m'en veux encore ? »

« Pas vraiment... mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux parler devant ta fille. »

Elle hoche la tête en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Si jamais tu changes d'avis pour la proposition de Lya, tu sais où nous trouver. » continue-t-elle sur un ton gênée.

« J'y réfléchirais. Amusez vous bien. »

…

30 min plus tard.

Je remonte la fermeture éclair de mon blouson en cuir et sors de mon immeuble en glissant mes mains dans les poches. Je traverse la route après avoir pris soin de vérifier qu'aucune voiture n'arrivait.  
Le parc n'est pas bien grand mais je mets un moment avant de retrouver la trace de Tris et Lya. La petite blonde joue au toboggan et sa mère est assise à proximité, veillant sur sa fille, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demande-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Tris est surprise mais elle fini par sourire en se décalant un peu sur le côté. Je m'installe à côté d'elle. Nous restons silencieux quelques instants.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé de Lauren la semaine dernière. » commence-t-elle.

« Ma femme ne me trompe pas Tris... Je m'en rendrais compte sinon.»

« Je t'ai transmis l'information, maintenant, tu en fais ce que tu veux mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. » répond-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle. « Je ne cherchais pas à te blesser ou mettre le bordel dans ta vie de couple... Juste prévenir une personne à laquelle je tiens. Sois vigilant s'il te plaît. »

« Je te remercie de vouloir prendre soin de moi mais ça va, je t'assure. »

Elle me regarde enfin et me sourit.

« Si tout va bien alors je suis heureuse pour toi Tobias. »

« Ton visage est plutôt expressif quand tu n'es pas convaincue de ce que tu dis. »

Elle rit.

« J'essaye de te dire ce que tu souhaites entendre. Je ne veux pas de nouveau me prendre la tête avec toi. Je me suis sentie trop mal la dernière fois. » dit-elle sans animosité.

« Marlène a certainement oublié de te dire que je suis du genre à claquer les portes et à discuter ensuite... mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te déteste, juste que je veux être seul pour réfléchir... en rentrant, j'ai fouillé notre ordinateur et je n'ai rien trouvé. »

« Tant mieux Tobias... Tant mieux. »

« Alors comme ça, tu tiens à moi ? » dis-je en plaisantant.

« Bien sûr ! C'est agréable de discuter avec toi quand tu ne claques pas les portes et c'est toujours intéressant d'être amis avec un pédiatre. »

« Futur pédiatre. »

« Tu es très doué et en plus de ça, Lya t'adore. Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais pour ses vaccins, elle a essayé de mordre le médecin parce qu'elle l'aimait pas. »

J'éclate de rire, imaginant cette gentille petite fille se transformer en chien méchant.

« Je suis à jour de mes vaccins pour la rage, j'aurais pu survivre à cette attaque. »

« J'ai été surprise de son attitude et pour moi, ça ne trompe pas. Elle t'adore et ça lui fait du bien de partager quelques moments avec toi ou même Uriah. »

« Elle ne voit plus son père ? »

« Non, pour elle, il est partit vivre très loin d'ici.»

« C'est indiscret de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air d'être une femme absolument adorable, facile à vivre et plutôt... séduisante... Comment un homme sain d'esprit a pu te quitter ? »

Elle rit.

« Merci pour tout ces compliments... mais c'est moi qui suis partie... Il était accro au jeu et on allait se retrouver à la rue. Des personnes bizarres venaient à la maison alors un jour, j'ai pris Lya et je suis retournée chez mes parents. Une semaine plus tard, les flics faisaient une descente dans l'appartement et il a été arrêté. Tom jouait avec des gars peu fréquentables et il a été jusqu'à transporter de la drogue pour payer ses dettes de jeux. Normalement, il ne devrait pas sortir de prison avant 1 an. J'ai du stopper mes études pour travailler à temps plein mais maintenant que j'ai réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu m'inscrire à des cours du soir de photos.. »

« Tu es incroyable... »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je fais ce que je peux. Lya m'a aidé à tenir. » Elle marque une pause. « Alors comme ça, je suis séduisante ? » me taquine-t-elle.

« Celui qui ne le constate pas a vraiment besoin d'un examen des yeux... » avoue-je tout bas. « Qui sait, peut être que dans une autre vie, nous aurions pu vivre quelque chose ensemble. »

« ça m'aurait beaucoup plu... » répond-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne . Elle est gelée alors je la prends pour la réchauffer. Ses joues rougissent mais elle ne cherche pas à la retirer.

Nos regards se croisent et je suis sur qu'elle peut y lire combien je l'apprécie. L'idée que Lya aurait pu être ma fille dans cette vie parallèle me gonfle le cœur d'une joie immense.

Lya revient vers nous, ses joues rougit par le froid.

« balançoire avec Lya ? » me demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon genou.

« Oui, allons-y ! »

Je me lève mais garde la main de Tris dans la mienne et nous suivons Lya jusqu'à la balançoire. Elle se hisse avec agilité et se tient de chaque côté.

« Pousse-moi fort ! »

Je lâche Tris et exerce une petite pression dans le dos de Lya.

« viiiite ! »

Je continue à sa demande et la balançoire prend de la vitesse, faisant rire Lya aux éclats.

« On dirait qu'elle aime bien »

« Elle pourrait passer sa vie sur une balançoire »

« balance avec Lya, maman. »

Tris s'assoie juste à côté d'elle et pousse sur ses jambes pour prendre de l'élan et s'envole à son tour. Elle fait plusieurs aller/retour et se met à rire à son tour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant leur bonheur de s'amuser ensemble.

C'est un vrai moment de légèreté. Un moment comme j'en ai très peu dans ma vie finalement. Lauren n'aime pas trop sortir, encore moins faire de la balançoire. Elle ne se déguise pas pour Halloween car elle trouve qu'il est stupide de le faire. En général, je sors avec mes amis sans elle ce soir là et ensuite, je file à l'hôpital pour distribuer quelques friandises aux enfants malades avec les infirmières.

Tris se stoppe et se tourne vers moi.

« Veux-tu essayer ? »

« Hum, je n'ai pas fait de la balançoire depuis au moins 15 ans. »

Elle se lève et me montre sa place.

« C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. »

Je m'assois et pousse sur mes jambes pour me lancer tandis que Tris se place derrière Lya pour l'aider.

« Je vais aller plus haut que toi ! » crie-t-elle en riant.

« Non, je ne vais pas te laisser gagner ! » dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu et riant à mon tour.

Soudain, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je me stoppe et Lya décrète qu'elle a gagné la partie.

« Salut Zeke, quoi de neuf ? »  
« Salut mec ? Où es-tu ?  
« Grâce à toi, Lya viens de me mettre la pâtée à la balançoire, mon égo a pris un sacré coup. » plaisante-je.

« Lya hein ? »

« Ouais, que veux-tu Zeke ? » tente-je de couper court.

« ça fait longtemps que l'on a pas mangé ensemble, ça te dit ? »

« Laisse moi deviner, Shauna n'étant pas chez toi, je dois m'arrêter pour prendre des pizzas si je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Shauna est à la maison ! On te propose de venir manger avec ta femme mais la soirée entre mecs, c'est quand tu veux. »

Je reste sans voix à ce qu'il me dit.

« Mais.. Shauna n'est pas avec Lauren ? »

« Je t'assure que non ! »

« Je... On viendra plus tard Zeke. Une... une autre fois. » réponds-je, confus.

« a bientôt. »

Je raccroche et reste un instant le regard dans le vide.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demande Tris en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je... Je sais pas. »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« C'est que... Lauren m'a laissé un message pour me dire qu'elle était avec Shauna et il s'avère que Shauna n'a pas bougé ce matin... Alors... »

« Tu commences à te poser des questions suite à ce que je t'ai dis... »

« Shauna était aussi avec elle quand elle a acheté ce collier. » dis-je sans émotions.

« Lya, ça ne te dirait pas de retourner jouer au toboggan s'il te plaît ? »

« Mamaaan... » râle-t-elle.

Tris doit lui lancer un regard sans équivoque puisque la petite descend de la balançoire pour aller vers le toboggan, à 1m de nous.

Elle fait ensuite le tour et s'accroupit devant moi, ses mains posées sur mes genoux.

« Il y a sûrement une explication logique à tout ça. » tente-je de me convaincre.

« Tobias... Ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour n'était pas sujet à l'interprétation... Je veux dire... ça t'arrive d'embrasser Marlène sur le front ou de la prendre dans tes bras mais jamais tu n'aurais l'idée de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Là, c'était le cas. »

« Je... Je crois que j'ai besoin de le voir moi-même... Je n'arrive pas à y croire Tris... »

« Je sais... parce que tu ne serais pas le genre d'homme à tromper ta femme. »

« Ouais... Une fois que j'en serais totalement sûr, Lauren pourra prendre ses bagages et quitter l'appartement. »

« ça, ce sera ta décision mais discute-en avec elle. »

« C'est tout réfléchi. Je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses Tris, mais certainement pas ça. »

 **Voila, voila... Je vois d'ici vos mines ravies. C'est pas bien de se réjouir du malheur de Tobias ahah :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous. Petit chapitre en ce jour pluvieux.**

 **J'ai eu quelques questions par rapport à Tom et non, il n'est pas prévu de le faire apparaitre car cette fic n'a pas vocation à durer sur le long terme ;).**

 **Moni = Concernant Shauna, je me rends compte que j'ai peut être pas assez développer les choses... Dans ma tête, elle la supporte bien plus facilement que Marlène car c'est tout simplement sa collègue de travail. Relation cordiale oblige lol.**

 **Merci merci merciiii pour vos messages à propos de cette histoire.**

 **Les personnages de Divergent appartiennent à V. Roth!**

POV Tobias.

Lauren rentre à l'appartement vers 15h30 environ. Je sens l'angoisse monter en moi lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle accroche son manteau dans l'entrée et chantonne un « bonjour mon chéri » avant de me rejoindre dans le canapé. Elle se niche contre mon épaule alors je me force à passer mon bras autour des siennes.

« ça a été ta journée shopping ? Tu as acheté quoi ? »

« Oh rien du tout... Pas eu de coup de cœur. »

« Hum hum... C'est rare que tu reviennes sans rien. Shauna a trouvé au moins ? »

« Oui oui » s'empresse-t-elle de dire sans me regarder.

Je serre la mâchoire et tente de calmer ma respiration.

« Et toi ? Tu as fais quoi ? »

« Je suis allé courir ce matin, ensuite j'ai rejoins Lya et Tris au parc. »

« De ce temps ?! Mais il fait un froid de canard ! Pauvre petite ! » répond-t-elle, faussement concernée.

« Elle n'est pas en sucre et était bien couverte. Rien à craindre. » dis-je en regardant la télé.

« Dois-je m'inquiéter? »

« T'inquiéter ?! » demande-je, surpris.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Tris et sa gamine... Sans parler de Marlène. »

« Ce sont mes amies. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ami avec des femmes ? »

« La manière dont te regarde Tris est loin d'être innocente ! En plus, elle te fourre sa fille dans ses jambes pour mieux t'attendrir. »  
Un petit rire m'échappe. Lauren se détache de moi et me regarde, incrédule.

« Tu sais que j'adore les enfants. Je serais aussi gaga le jour où Shauna et Marlène en auront un. »

« Elle te veut dans son lit et toi tu ne vois rien. »

Je sens la colère monter en moi alors je préfère me lever.

« Ben tu sais quoi ? Je suis peut être con de ne pas céder à ses « avances enflammées ». Au moins, tu ne serais pas la seule à prendre du bon temps dans le dos de ton conjoint !» réplique-je avec colère.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je t'ai dis ! Je sais tout Lauren. Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre et je commence à croire que ce week-end que tu as prévu n'est juste qu'un prétexte pour aller te faire sauter par ce type !» continue-je sur le même ton, déversant toutes les émotions que je retenais en moi depuis plusieurs heures.

« Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Je t'aime Tobias... Tu le sais non ? » dit-elle, toute mielleuse en essayant de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Tu perds complètement la tête chéri ! Pourquoi je te tromperais? »

« ah ça ! Il est quoi ? Chirurgien? Avocat reconnu ? Procureur ? Juge ? Et ne me ment plus ! Sinon tu vas aggraver son cas. » la préviens-je.

« To..Tobias... Je ne vois personne. » dit-elle avec un visage implorant.

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Shauna cet après-midi ? »

« Mais si j'étais avec elle. » répond-t-elle avec affront.

« Tu mens Lauren ! Zeke m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour que l'on aille manger chez eux ! Shauna n'a pas bougé de chez elle ! Que réponds-tu à ça ?!»

Elle soupire et baisse enfin les yeux. Je prends cela pour un aveu.

« Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé... ça a... dérapé...»

« Ouais et tu as glissé dans son lit. »

« C'était une erreur, je le sais. »

« C'est une bonne chose d'en avoir conscience... »

« Je te promets que ça ne m'arrivera plus. » répond-t-elle avec son regard de chien battu en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. J'ai tellement retourné cette situation dans tout les sens depuis ce midi. Envisagé toutes les possibilités.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le promettre Lauren... Mais à ce type qui semble bien plus compter à tes yeux que moi. »

« Je t'aime Tobias... »

« ALORS POURQUOI M 'AS TU TROMPE ! » Hurle-je « Tu sais très bien que c'est une chose impardonnable à mes yeux. J'étais dingue de toi Lauren et tu as tout gâché pour je ne sais quelle raison. »

« Un moment de faiblesse... C'est un ex... Il... est adjoint du procureur et je l'ai revu... Je sais pas. »

« Stop ! Je veux que tu partes d'ici. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour prendre des affaires et aller dormir ailleurs. Je te laisse une semaine pour prendre ce qui t'appartient.»

« Mais je ne sais pas où aller Tobias... Je... C'est notre appartement. »

« Il fallait réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes... Je n'ai pas de cadeau à te faire. Au passage, j'ai acheté cet appartement bien avant que l'on se rencontre et tu n'as plus aucun droit dessus. Maintenant, je veux que tu partes au plus vite. »

« Tobias, s'il te plait... » m'implore-t-elle.

« C'est... C'est fini Lauren. Je ne suis pas capable de te pardonner. » dis-je sans la regarder. « Je ne peux plus vivre à tes côtés en sachant ce que tu as fais... Je n'ai plus confiance... Je suis désolé. »

Elle me contourne pour aller dans la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressort avec un gros sac, sûrement rempli du nécessaire. Elle attrape ses clés de voiture et quitte l'appartement non sans un dernier regard.

A peine la porte fermée, j'attrape un objet en porcelaine qui traîner sur un meuble et le balance avec rage contre un mur. Ce geste ne me permet pas de me libérer de cette colère et de la déception qui se sont emparés de moi.  
Alors j'en attrape un second puis un troisième qui finissent leur course au même endroit sans pour autant me faire du bien.

 _« Tobias ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Tris...

« Laisse moi... »

 _« Ne reste pas seul. »_

POV TRIS

J'entends des éclats de voix chez Lauren et Tobias. J'imagine facilement l'objet de leur dispute. J'aurais aimé que Marlène soit là et qu'elle aille voir si tout va bien.

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer avec violence alors je décide de vérifier que Lya dort toujours et je sors de l'appartement en emportant avec moi un babyphone pour la surveiller.

J'hésite un instant et frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse.

« Tobias ? tu vas bien ?

 _« Laisse moi... »_ dit-il de sa voix brisée.

« Ne reste pas seul. »

J'entends marcher mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas.

« Tobias... Appelle Zeke au moins... »

 _« Je ne veux voir personne. Laisse moi Tris.»_

Je soupire.

« Okay. Je vais attendre derrière cette porte jusqu'à ce que tu décides de m'ouvrir. »

 _« Tris... »_

« Lya dort paisiblement, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Je me laisse glisser sur le sol pour m'asseoir mais la porte ne reste pas longtemps fermée.

« Tu es têtue ! Tu le sais ? »

Il m'aide à me redresser. C'est à ce moment là que je vois son visage. Il est dévasté et rougit par les larmes.

« C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de me sourire tristement et s'efface pour me laisser entrer. Je comprends alors d'où venait les bruits que j'entendais. De la porcelaine est en morceau sur le sol.

« Tu n'aimais plus ta déco ? »

« Elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. » répond-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il m'invite à m'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Je pose le babyphone juste en face de moi.

« Alors, elle a avoué ? »

« Ouais... Je pensais que ce serait plus facile que ça de la voir quitter l'appartement... Je lui ai donné 6 ans de ma vie. »

« Crois-moi, on ne tire pas une croix sur une si longue relation en un claquement de doigt... Mais le temps t'aidera à passer autre chose et un jour, tu rencontreras une femme qui te fera passer à autre chose et qui t'aimera tellement que tout les autres hommes lui paraîtront... fades. »

« Tu es restée combien de temps avec le père de Lya ? »

« J'ai tenu presque 7 ans... Avec le recul, je sais que j'aurais dû partir le jour où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte mais je n'avais pas vraiment le courage de le faire je crois. Je pensais que les choses allaient changer. »

« Même si les choses avaient pu s'améliorer, je n'aurais pas pu lui faire pleinement confiance... Un doute aurait subsisté dans mon esprit et je ne conçois pas une relation amoureuse et encore moins un mariage sans une confiance aveugle de ce côté... C'est comme une cicatrice que ne se fermerait jamais. »

« Tu as fais les choix que te semblaient les plus juste. Il te faut du temps maintenant. C'est normal.»

« oui... »

« Hum, moi il y a un truc qui m'a aidé quand je suis partie de chez moi. Je me suis remise à faire des choses que je ne faisais pas avec mon ex et ça m'a fait le plus grand bien. »

« Tu as fais quoi ?  
« recontacter une amie dont je me suis éloignée par la force des choses et je suis sortie faire la fête avec elle. Tom détestait que je sorte entre filles. Pourtant, c'était juste de bons moments avec des amies où l'on buvait un verre tout en parlant de sujet superficiels »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire... »

Il sort son téléphone, pianote rapidement et le porte à son oreille.

« Salut Zeke !... Vous êtes là ce soir ?... ça vous dit de venir chez moi ? … Non, il n'y a pas de neige annoncée pour ce soir...Je t'expliquerais... 19h ? Top. Merci ! Ouais, j'appelle ton frère. »

Il raccroche et appelle probablement Uriah et lui fais la même proposition. Il semblerait que le cadet des Pedrad soit également partant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder de manière sceptique.

« Et toi ? Tu seras là ce soir j'espère ? »

« Au moins jusqu'à ce que Lya doive aller se coucher. »

Il sourit à pleine dent pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici.

« Pourquoi c'est si exceptionnel d'avoir tes amis chez toi ? »

« Lauren n'aimait pas avoir plein de monde ici donc en général, nous nous retrouvons toujours chez Marlène. »

Je lui souris.

« Parfait ! Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer quelque chose ? »

« J'ai envie de m'en occuper seul mais je te remercie pour ta proposition. Soit juste là vers 19h avec Lya et ce sera... parfait. »

Je hoche la tête et nous nous regardons un long moment dans les yeux. Je pourrais me perdre des heures entières de ses yeux bleus. Le babyphone grésille un peu, signalant du mouvement dans la chambre de ma fille.

« Je vais te laisser alors. En plus, je crois que Lya se réveille de sa sieste. » dis-je en me levant.

Tobias me raccompagne à la porte et avant d'ouvrir cette dernière, il m'attire dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, je lui rend rapidement son étreinte, me laissant aller contre lui. Je trouve ses bras si... sécuritaire.

« Merci d'avoir été têtue tout à l'heure. Ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec toi. »

« C'est à ça que serve les amis, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il hoche la tête dans mon cou puis il se détache de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. L'effet sur mon cœur est absolument délicieux et je ne rêve que d'une chose : recommencer.

« A ce soir. »

« Bon courage pour la préparation. A ce soir. »

…

« Bon mec, tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demande Zeke en reprenant une poignet de cacahuètes qu'il enfourne rapidement dans sa bouche.  
Marlène, qui a passé la journée avec Uriah me regarde et je me contente de hocher la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et sa mâchoire manque de se décrocher quand elle comprend.

« Lauren est... partie cet après-midi... définitivement. » explique-t-il avec difficulté.

« Comme dans parti pour de bon ? » demande Uriah, surpris.

« Oui... Elle passera la semaine prochaine pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires mais c'est terminé entre nous. » continue-t-il en regardant son verre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » tente Shauna.

« Elle... Elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre... Shauna, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de la paperasse s'il-te-plait. Je sais que Lauren est ta collègue mais je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. »

« Lauren est ma collègue mais tu es surtout mon ami... Je m'occupe de ça rapidement... Cependant, tu es sûr de ton choix ? »

« Ouais... Je ne veux pas vivre avec une personne qui a piétiné ma confiance de la sorte... »

« Très bien. Tu auras de mes nouvelles rapidement à ce sujet. »

« Je te remercie. »

« Sache que l'on est désolé pour toi Tobias. » intervient Marlène en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Merci. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir pour amis. Merci d'être là pour moi et de me soutenir dans mes choix. »

Tobias s'arrête longuement sur moi.

« Maman, elle est où la madame qui m'aime pas ? » demande Lya, assise sur mes genoux, avec beaucoup d'innocence et provoquant un éclat de rire général.

« Elle est partie mon cœur. »

« C'est plus l'amoureuse de Tobias ? »

« Non. »

Lya glisse de mes genoux et se dirige vers son médecin préféré. Elle grimpe sur le canapé et va encercler le cou de Tobias avec ses petits bras. Elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue. Tobias encercle doucement sa taille pour qu'elle puisse garder l'équilibre sur les coussins du canapé.

« C'est un bisou joyeux. » lui dit-elle.

« Un bisou joyeux ?» demande Tobias en me regardant en alternance avec ma fille.

« Quand... Quand je suis partie de chez moi, je n'étais pas en forme et Lya me faisait des bisous joyeux pour me réconforter. » explique-je, émue par l'attitude de ma fille. Malgré son jeune âge, elle comprend tellement de chose.

Tobias reste figé un instant et malgré la distance entre nous, je crois déceler une grande émotion dans ses yeux.

« Merci beaucoup Princesse. Ton bisou me fait du bien. »

Elle lui sourit, fière d'avoir réussi ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, elle descend tout simplement du canapé et se dirige sur la méridienne où Uriah est installé.

« Tu peux me donner une pschips s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes toujours des chips ? »

« Parce que t'es gentil » répond-t-elle comme une évidence.

« Demande à Zeke. » répond-t-il en montrant son frère.

Elle se tourne vers Zeke puis son visage s'assombrit et elle plisse les yeux.

« Nan. Il fait peur. »

Nous rigolons tous.

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants mon frère ! Pas besoin de costume pour Halloween.»

« Tu as de la chance qu'il y a un enfant dans cette pièce Uriah. » blague-t-il. « Viens me voir Lya. »

Elle hésite mais se met en marche quand Zeke attrape directement l'énorme paquet de chips présent sur la table pour lui mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu peux en prendre autant que tu le souhaites. »

« Doucement quand même ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir la surveiller quand elle sera malade. » interviens-je en mode maman.

« Je gère Tris ! » répond-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lya plonge sa main dans le paquet et ressort avec deux chips. Elle les fourre dans sa bouche sans attendre.

« Alors Lya, est-ce que je te fais encore peur ? »

« Un peu... Mais tu m'as donné des chips... plus que Uriah alors ça va. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! » Zeke me regarde « Ta fille ira loin Tris. Elle sait y faire avec son monde ! »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! Partit comme ça, elle arrivera à me taxer un scooter sans que je ne m'en rende compte ! »

…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous avons engloutit quelques pizzas en riant beaucoup. Zeke, qui est policier, nous a raconté ses meilleurs interrogatoires et ses arrestations les plus cocasses. J'ai aussi pu en apprendre un peu plus sur Shauna et je comprends mieux pourquoi Marlène est une amie proche. Tout le monde ne peut qu'apprécier cette femme. Elle est adorable mais d'après Zeke, elle est redoutable quand il s'agit de plaider la cause d'un client.

De fil en aiguille, Tobias s'est retrouvé assis à côté de moi. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il a retrouvé son sourire et une certaine joie de vivre. L'alcool doit aider un peu même s'il ne semble pas du tout éméché. Il a juste besoin de décompresser et de faire la fête avec ses amis. Lya s'est promenée toute la soirée entre chacun des adultes présents, cherchant parfois un partenaire de jeu ou un moyen d'avoir un peu plus de gâteau au chocolat.  
Les moments plus calmes et les câlins ne sont réservés qu'à Tobias ou moi-même.

En ce moment, elle est entrain de somnoler, blottie contre mon séduisant voisin.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. » glisse-je doucement à l'oreille de Tobias.

« Déjà ?! »

« Lya doit aller dormir. Il est bien trop tard pour elle maintenant. »

« Reviens juste après ? »

« Je préfère rester à l'appartement. J'ai peur de ne pas entendre le babyphone avec tout ce bruit... Et puis demain, j'ai une séance photo à 10h, je dois être en forme. »

« D'accord... » répond-t-il, déçu. « Veux-tu que je la porte jusque dans son lit ? »

« On peut essayer... mais de toute façon, elle se réveille tout le temps quand je lui enlève ses vêtements. »

Je me lève et salue tout le monde d'un grand signe de main. Tobias fait de même, faisant très attention à Lya et il me suit dans l'appartement. J'allume quelques lumières pour nous faciliter la tâche et nous allons dans la chambre de Lya. Il la pose doucement sur le lit et j'entreprends alors de la mettre à l'aise mais rapidement, elle ronchonne et se réveille.

« On va se changer et faire dodo ma puce ? »

« Je veux retourner chez Tobias... »

« Il est tard maintenant... et demain, tu dois aller chez mamie et papy alors il faut dormir. »

Elle retrousse sa lèvre inférieure mais ne proteste pas. C'est une bonne chose.  
Je lui enfile son pyjama et replie les couvertures sur elle après m'être assurée qu'elle ne voulait pas passer aux toilettes.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et déplace son doudou pour qu'il soit à portée de main.

Elle le saisi et le colle à côté de son visage.

Quand je me redresse, je me trouve quasiment nez à nez avec Tobias. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il s'était approché de moi. Il me rattrape par la taille alors que je perds un peu l'équilibre.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi proche de lui et à ce moment précis, je bénis Lauren et sa tromperie... Grâce à elle, je n'ai aucun scrupules à me retrouver contre cet homme qui m'a plu au premier regard. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et ce dernier doit être écarlate vu les circonstances.

Je suis presque déçue lorsqu'il me relâche.

« Mer... Merci. »

Il me sourit et me regarde dans les yeux. Il allait dire quelque chose quand...

« Tobiaaaas, tu me fais un bisou ? »

Il rit et me contourne en souriant pour aller l'embrasser sur le front.

« Fais de beaux rêves Princesse. »

« Tu seras là demain ? »

« Demain ta maman travaille alors j'imagine que tu vas aller chez ta mamie et ton papy. » Il me regarde pour confirmation, j'acquiesce.

« Ah... Dommage. Je voulais faire de la balançoire avec toi. »

« Une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Dors bien. »

Il se redresse et nous sortons de la chambre. Je regarde une dernière fois Lya et j'éteins la lumière. Nous retournons devant la porte d'entrée.

Une certaine gêne s'installe entre nous sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Est-ce que le départ de Lauren a changé les choses ? Probablement mais il est totalement inapproprié que je tente quoique ce soit avec lui. Disons que cela ouvre une porte même si je me trouve absolument horrible de penser à cela alors qu'il est effondré par la situation.

« Merci de l'avoir ramené ici et... d'être aussi agréable avec elle. Je... je suis désolée sur ce qu'elle a pu dire sur Lauren. »

« J'adore ta fille, elle est géniale alors tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ça me fait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec elle et avec toi par la force des choses. » répond-t-il en souriant. « Et concernant Lauren, je pense que Lya avait bien sentit les choses. Elle n'aimait pas les enfants et voyait d'un mauvais œil que ta fille m'apprécie autant. »

« heureusement que Lya n'a rien dit devant elle, j'aurais été gênée. »

Il rit doucement puis il redevient sérieux.

« ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant... »

Son visage se ferme. Je pose ma main sur son bras.

« Il va te falloir du temps et tu verras que ça ira au fur et à mesure. »

« Merci d'être là pour moi. Tu es précieuse à mes yeux. » répond-t-il en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Je sens mes joues se réchauffer à nouveau et les choses empirent quand il m'attire dans une étreinte serrée. Je respire son odeur et me laisser aller dans ses bras. Je m'y sens si bien.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas revenir avec moi ? » demande-t-il alors que je suis encore contre lui.

« C'est gentil mais non. Mon lit m'attend avec beaucoup d'impatience.»

Nous nous séparons.

« Ne le fais pas attendre alors. » plaisante-t-il.

« A bientôt. »

Il me serre une dernière fois dans ses bras et quitte l'appartement. Il me faudra un petit moment et une bonne douche froide avant de reprendre mes esprits.

...

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**  
 **A bientot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Chapitre du jour. La tension monte encore d'un cran.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews encore si nombreuses!**  
 **J'ai essayé de suivre le conseil pertinent de Remidanno concernant la manière dont parle Lya. J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi.**

 **Malheureusement, dans cette histoire, seule Lya m'appartient. Les autres personnages sont de V. Roth.**

 **Enjoy!**

POV Tobias

Je suis plongé dans la thèse d'un éminent médecin quand j'entends des pas venir du couloir. Je pose mon énorme tas de feuilles sur le canapé et je vois apparaître Lya, se frottant les yeux.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demande-je alors qu'elle me regarde, intriguée.

« l'est où maman ? »  
« Elle est au travail. »

« Tu surveilles ?! » me questionne-t-elle surprise.

« Oui, jusqu'à ce soir. Ensuite ta maman va rentrer et je pourrais retourner chez moi. »

« Faire de la balançoire alors ? »

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre et constate qu'il neige encore.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui, sinon tu vas tomber malade. Regarde, il neige dehors ! »

Elle passe devant moi en courant et se dirige vers l'une des fenêtres et regarde dehors en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je la prends dans mes bras pour lui permettre de mieux voir.

« C'est rigolo la neige. » dit-elle en riant.

« Tu aimes faire des bonhommes de neige ? »

« papa faisait bonbommes de neige dans la pelouse mais il était colère. »

« En colère ? »

« passsssse que je lançais des boules de neiche. Papa, pas content alors il finissait pas le bonbomme. Il disait « elle me soûle » mais... » Elle hausse les épaules. « Lya, comprend pas »

Mon cœur se serre immédiatement. Comment peut-on parler de son enfant de cette manière ?

« Ton papa te manque ? »

Elle se retourne vers moi et fait mine de réfléchir.

« Mon papa pas à là. Toujours avec maman. Lya était triste parce que papa venait jamais faire de la balançoire. Mais, pas grave.» m'explique-t-elle.

Je lui souris tristement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admiratif de cette petite. Elle a le courage de sa mère, c'est évident.

« Tu sais quoi ? On va aller goûter et s'il arrête de neiger, on ira faire un grand bonhomme de neige dans le parc. Tu aimerais ? »

« Ouiiii » répond-t-elle en enlaçant mon cou de ses petits bras.

« Parfait, faisons ça. » dis-je en souriant face à son enthousiasme.

…

Deux heures plus tard, nous rentrons dans notre session « bonbomme de neiche ». Tris ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer chez elle, la nuit est en passe de tomber et Lya a les joues rougies par le froid. Je décide de transformer les escaliers à monter, en jeu et elle oublie rapidement que l'on aurait pu utiliser l'ascenseur. Seulement, alors que je suis quasiment arrivé à destination, j'entends des éclats de voix et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour identifier leurs propriétaires : Lauren et Tris.

J'attrape Lya dans mes bras et monte les dernières marches le plus rapidement possible. Lauren explose lorsqu'elle me voit avec la petite fille.

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! C'est à cause de toi que Tobias m'a foutue à la porte ! Tu as envoyé ta fille pour l'amadouer et mieux le mettre dans ton lit ! » crache-t-elle.

Tris est bouche bée mais ne se démonte pas.

« Le mettre dans mon lit ? Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme toi ma pauvre ! Je sais me tenir même si je trouve un homme séduisant. Draguer un mec marié n'est pas dans ma conception des choses.»

Je décide d'intervenir rapidement mais je fais une note mentale que Tris me trouve séduisant. Intéressant.

« Stop, temps mort ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Lauren, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?! Je t'avais dis par sms que je n'étais pas libre cet après-midi. » dis-je fermement.

« J'avais besoin de te parler. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à appeler ! »

Lya bouge dans mes bras et je prends conscience que tout ça doit l'intimider. Je la donne à Tris qui me remercie d'un sourire.

« Il faut que je te parle. » m'implore-t-elle.

Je soupire et regarde ma montre.

« Je te laisse 5 minutes. » Je me tourne vers Tris. « J'ai laissé quelques affaires sur la table de salon de Marlène, je passerais après. »

Elle hoche la tête et entre dans son appartement tandis que je fouille dans mes poches pour trouver mes clés.

Je déverrouille la porte et nous entrons mais je reste planté dans l'entrée, bras croisé.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« J'aimerais que l'on essaye à nouveau tout les deux... Je suis prête à... à avoir un enfant avec toi si tu veux. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« On a déjà fait cette erreur il y a un an... »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour que l'on se marie, parce que ça allait soit disant redonner du souffle à notre histoire et vois où on en est aujourd'hui... Tu acceptais de moins en moins mes horaires décalés et tu as préféré aller voir ailleurs sans même avoir la décence de me quitter avant d'aller te faire sauter par le premier venu. »

Elle baisse les yeux.

« Il... Il n'a pas donné suite à notre histoire... » avoue-t-elle.

« Donc tu t'es dis que tu allais retenter ta chance avec moi ?! Non Lauren, ça ne change rien de mon côté. Tu as passé du bon temps avec un autre homme que ton mari... Nous nous étions jurés fidélité et tu as bafoué cette promesse. Pour moi, c'est fini... vraiment fini. » C'est encore dur à dire même une semaine après mais je tiendrais bon.

« ça a quelque chose à voir avec Tris ? » me demande-t-elle calmement.

« Visiblement, tu le crois vu votre altercation de tout à l'heure... mais non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est une question de principe et de morale avant tout. »

« Pourtant, tu la regardes comme tu ne m'as jamais regardé.. »  
« Ecoute Lauren, j'ai passé de belles années avec toi mais... Nous ne sommes plus sur la même longueur d'ondes... que tu ais envie d'aller voir ailleurs est une chose mais que tu le fasses sans prendre la peine de rompre avec moi avant en est une autre. Cela va être difficile pour toi et moi de passer totalement à autre chose mais nous le devons. Nous deux, c'est fini et ne rejette pas la faute sur Tris s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a sauté dessus mais toi qui a fauté.»

« Mais je t'aime Tobias... »

«Facile à dire maintenant... Je t'ai aimé Lauren mais tu m'as brisé le cœur et ce n'est pas avec toi que je veux essayer de le réparer. Je suis désolé.»

Elle hoche la tête et elle se retient de pleurer. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas aller la réconforter car je sais que ça ne l'aidera pas pour le moment et moi non plus.

« Je... Je te laisse alors... »

« Merci... »

Elle quitte mon appartement et je m'appuie un instant contre le mur. Voir autant de détresse dans ses yeux était douloureux. C'est comme une véritable blessure qui a des difficultés à cicatriser. En même temps, c'est encore si récent...  
Je souffle un bon coup et retire l'énorme veste que j'avais sur le dos et traverse de nouveau le couloir. Quand je frappe, Tris m'autorise à entrer. Elle est entrain de préparer le repas tandis que Lya dessine sur la table de salon.

Je m'approche d'elle et m'appuie sur le mur en croisant les bras.

« Je suis désolé si Lauren t'a provoqué tout à l'heure. »

« Tu penses bien que je ne me suis pas laissée faire et ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'es pas le salopard dans l'histoire. » répond-t-elle en mélangeant sa purée. « C'est elle qui a merdé et si elle avait eu conscience de l'homme formidable que tu étais, elle n'aurait pas envisagé d'aller draguer quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, si j'avais la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés, j'aurais tout fait pour le garder et... et lui montrer qu'il compte pour moi plus qu'il ne peut l'imaginer. » répond-t-elle, bizarrement hyper concentrée sur sa purée.

Est-ce qu'elle m'avoue à demi-mot que j'aurais un air d'homme idéal pour elle ? Les mots de Lauren raisonnent dans ma tête... Elle m'a dit que je la regardais différemment, je n'en avais pas conscience ou en tout cas, j'ai tellement mis loin derrière l'idée que cette jolie femme me plaisait, qu'il est bizarre de pouvoir envisager quelque chose avec elle aujourd'hui.

« Merci... Je... Elle a de nouveau essayé de revenir »

Tris se stoppe mais ne me regarde toujours pas.

« Je suis resté sur mes positions, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé... »

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais elle ne dit rien.

« Au fait, Lya t'a raconté ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Il était question de cookies, de neige et de bonhommes. » Elle coupe le gaz et pose la cuillère en bois et me fait enfin face. « Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle comme tu l'as fais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse d'être gardé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou mes parents... Ce bonhomme de neige était précieux pour elle. »

« c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre... Je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir avec quelque chose d'aussi simple. »

Tris s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres, provoquant une traînée de frissons.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.. » murmure-t-elle ensuite à mon oreille.

Elle s'éloigne de moi comme si rien mais je la rattrape doucement par le bras pour la ramener vers moi. Nous nous regardons un instant et, alors que nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, c'est à ce moment là que Lya vient à notre rencontre et me tend une feuille, totalement ignorante de ce qui a failli se passer entre sa mère et moi. Tris se mord la lèvre, ses joues rougit par la situation dans laquelle nous étions.

« Tiens, c'est pour ton bureau de docteur au cravail. »

Je lui souris et saisis la feuille pour la regarder. Dessus, il y a un bonhomme de neige, deux personnages en forme de patates très grands et un plus petit.

« C'est qui sur le dessin ? »

« Bah, la neige, Tobias et pi maman. Comme ça elle jouait avec nous. »

« Il est très beau, merci Lya. »

« C'est passsse que je suis contente d'avoir fait un bonbomme avec toi. » explique-t-elle en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre avec son air charmeur.

« Je me suis bien amusé aussi. » réponds-je en ébouriffant ses cheveux détachés.

« Maman, Tobias il peut manger avec nous ? »

Tris me regarde longuement. Je lui souris.

« Je ne sais pas chérie, demande-lui et tu verras ce qu'il te répond. »

« Tu manges avec nouuuuus ? C'est de la purée partenmier, t'aime bien la purée partenmier? »

Je regarde Tris pour avoir la traduction.  
« Hachis parmentier »

« oh oui, j'adore ça !»

Elle saute sur place, contente de ma réponse. A vrai dire j'y ai répondu de manière totalement spontanée. J'ai passé ma semaine quasiment en autarcie, ne voulant voir personne alors un peu de présence ne me fera pas de mal, surtout si c'est Tris et Lya.

« Chouette, chouette ! »

« Mais avant, passage par la salle de bain Lya! Un bain et pyjama ! » ordonne Tris avec le sourire.

…

Le repas fini, nous atterrissons dans le canapé pour regarder un dessin animé avec Lya. Elle est entre nous, sa tête sur les cuisses de Tris et ses petites jambes recroquevillées contre les miennes. C'est une sensation bizarre qui s'empare de moi à ce moment précis car j'ai l'impression d'avoir réalisé le rêve ultime à mes yeux : Avoir une vraie vie de famille. Me poser en toute simplicité avec la femme que j'aime et une petite fille juste adorable.  
Pas de crises de nerf, pas de soirées au milieu de personnes qui ne pensent qu'à leur statut social ou le montant de leurs bénéfices annuels. Je réalise à ce moment là que c'est ça que je veux vivre maintenant. Je veux rentrer chez moi et voir la maison en bazar parce qu'un enfant y aura joué à son aise toute la journée, je veux pouvoir regarder des dessins animés si cela me chante et je veux pouvoir regarder Tris du coin de l'œil pour juste profiter de la beauté de cette sublime jeune femme.

Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce que je viens d'admettre que je suis amoureux de Tris ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage car la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Marlène et Uriah.

« Ooooh, regarde comme ils sont meugnoooons tout les trois » plaisante Uriah.

« Une vraie carte postale de la famille par-. » répond Marlène, coupée par Tris qui lui envoie un coussin dans la figure.

« Hey Prior ! C'était pas sympa de faire ça ! N'oublie pas que je suis celle qui à tout les droits sur ton logement ! » plaisante-t-elle en s'approchant de nous.

« Tu n'oserais jamais mettre une mère célibataire et son enfant à la rue quand même ? »

« Ce n'est pas faux. » répond-t-elle avant de se pencher vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« ça fait plaisir de te voir ici. » souffle-t-elle à mon oreille.

« Je suis content aussi. »

Lya se redresse, oubliant totalement son dessin animé et saute dans les bras de Marlène puis tend les bras pour aller embrasser Uriah.

Ce dernier regarde la télé et son visage s'illumine face au dernier Disney.

« Hey Lya, je peux regarder avec toi ? »  
« Vouiiiiii »

Uriah me pousse sans ménagement vers Tris et s'assoie à côté de moi avec Lya sur ses genoux. Marlène prend place à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas comme si le canapé pouvait accueillir 10 personnes avec facilité. Mais Tris ne bouge pas pour autant non plus.

Je glisse mon bras le long du dossier, juste derrière la tête de Tris et nous reprenons le visionnage du film. Sauf que rapidement, Tris vient se blottir contre moi alors je décide de refermer mon étreinte en posant ma main sur son épaule. Je l'entends soupirer de bien être et cela ne peut pas me faire plus plaisir.

…

POV Tris.

C'est bien la première fois que je regrette la courte durée des dessins animés. Bien trop rapidement, il a fallu que je me détache de Tobias pour mettre Lya au lit et éteindre la télé. Bien trop rapidement, Tobias a décidé de quitter notre appartement pour rentrer chez lui. J'étais tellement bien contre lui. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laisser aller de cette manière contre un homme. C'était agréable, reposant... Juste ce qui me manquait après ces longs mois où j'ai galéré avec Tom.

Quand je reviens dans la pièce à vivre, je constate que Marlène nous a préparé du thé. Uriah est assis avec elle autour du bar. Cela sent la discussion à propos de ce qu'ils ont vu un peu plus tôt.

Marlène tapote la place à côté d'elle. J'y prends place sans protester.

« Je vous préviens que si vous voulez me tirer les vers du nez pour ce que vous avez vu, vous pouvez toujours courir car il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Euh... On voulait savoir ce que tu comptais mettre pour la soirée d'Halloween dans 2 jours mais le sujet « Tobias » est tout aussi intéressant ! » réplique Marlène en tapant dans ses mains.

« Il n'y a rien à dire... Tobias a eu la gentillesse de garder Lya car mes parents ne pouvaient pas aujourd'hui, ma fille l'a invité à manger avec nous et puis à regarder un dessin animé. »

« C'est pour ça que tu as fini sur son épaule. » constate Uriah.

« Ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je vais expliquer que parfois, les journées de travail sont compliquées. J'étais fatiguée, il commençait à être tard et voilà. »

« Tobias est mon ami mais il ne me prend pas dans ses bras lorsque je passe la soirée avec lui. » m'explique Marlène.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Il vient de quitter sa femme, tu crois vraiment qu'il me voit comme une petite amie potentielle ? »

« Oui ! » répondent Uriah et Marlène en cœur. D'après la tête qu'ils font, c'est une évidence.

Je hausse les sourcils, plus que surprise par leur réponse.

« Tu n'as pas la possibilité de comparer le Tobias de ce soir et le Tobias d'i ans mais je t'assure qu'il est... rayonnant maintenant. Lauren l'étouffait. Elle ne voulait pas de nous chez eux pour ne pas salir l'appartement, elle râlait pour son travail, voulait toujours sortir dans les meilleurs resto pour garder un certain standing. Tobias s'est laissé peu à peu bouffer par toutes ses exigences. Il pensait faire de son mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse et ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs... »

« Il lui faut une fille simple et naturelle, comme toi. C'est pour ça que tu lui plais. »

« Tobias mérite mieux que moi. » tente-je de les convaincre sans pour autant vouloir y croire. Je suis tellement bien avec lui que je veux tester ce que pourrais donner une relation amoureuse avec lui.

« Je pense que tu mérites de vivre quelque chose avec un gars comme lui. Nous verrons qui a raison dans les prochaines semaines. » répond Uriah.

« Moi je parie que nous le verrons dans quelques jours. » enchaîne Marlène.

« Vous délirez les amis. » dis-je en riant. J'avale le fond de ma tasse en vitesse puis je me lève. Je les salue et file me coucher.

...

 **Allez, on est plus près de la fin que du début et quelque chose me dit que Lya ne sera pas là dans le prochain chapitre pour stopper ce baiser tant attendu :P.**

 **Vous avez aimé?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou chers lecteurs!**  
 **Petit chapitre du dimanche.**

 **Merci pour vos nombreux messages et votre fidélité sur cette histoire.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris

Après avoir fait le tour du quartier avec Lya pour fêter Halloween, nous rentrons dans l'immeuble les bras chargés de bonbons et de chocolat. Une grande chasse au loup garou avait lieu dans le parc du quartier. Les enfants pouvaient trouver des bonbons et celui qui mettait la main sur le loup garou gagnait un petit cadeau supplémentaire. Visiblement, l'événement a été un véritable succès. Tout les enfants se sont amusés et cela évitait aux parents d'aller de porte en porte pour récupérer les précieuses sucreries.

Nous allions rentrer chez nous quand Lya me tire par la manche pour aller face à la porte de Tobias.

« J'ai pas fait à Tobias. »

« Il doit être au travail ma puce. »

Elle ne m'écoute pas et tape sur la porte avec force. Nous attendons un moment mais rien.

« Tu vois, il est encore au travail. Allez viens. » dis-je en tendant ma main.

Elle commence à bouder et au moment où elle attrape ma main, la porte s'ouvre. Elle se retourne vivement et se met à crier quand elle voit apparaître le terrifiant vampire devant elle.

« Qui oooseeeee me réveilleeeeer avant la nuiiiiiiit ! » joue-t-il théâtralement en changeant sa voix.

Je me retiens de rire et me tourne légèrement pour voir Lya.

« Alors Lya ? Tu as quelque chose à demander au vampire ?» demande-je, amusée.

« nan... » répond-t-elle, timidement.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Des bonbons ?» répond-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

«Lya, tu n'as pas reconnu qui est le vampire ? » demande-je. Encore 10 secondes dans le doute et elle se mettra à pleurer.

« Tobias ? »

« Bien sûr, il est déguisé, comme toi. »

« Non, Lya en reine des neiges. Pas en vampire. »

Elle retrouve assez rapidement le sourire et sa confiance. Elle fini par s'avancer vers Tobias et lui tend son panier.

« Un bonbon ou un sort. »

Tobias disparaît quelques secondes et revient avec une poignée de bonbons qu'il pose dans le panier.

« Méciiiiiiii »

« Par contre, moi, je boirais bien un peu de sang de Lya, ah ah ah . J'ai faiiiim ah ah ah.»

Il se baisse pour l'attraper mais Lya se sauve en riant dans le couloir. Tobias la laisse courir un peu puis il l'attrape et fait mine de la mordre dans le cou, provoquant des éclats de rire de ma fille qui se débat à peine dans ses bras.

Il fini par la poser sur le sol puis s'essuie la bouche en souriant. Lya revient vers moi, Tobias juste derrière elle.

« On dirait que ton déguisement à bien vécu. » lui dis-je en essuyant une trace de rouge à lèvres noires qui a débordé sur son visage ultra pâle pour l'occasion.

« J'ai mangé beaucoup d'enfants cet après-midi. »

« Tu es allé travailler comme ça ?

« Ouais, l'équipe a préféré le faire plus tôt pour que tout les enfants puissent profiter de nos déguisements. »

« Bonne idée de leur égayer un peu leur quotidien. Quel va être ton déguisement pour ce soir ? »

« J'ai quelques vêtements déchirés et si je trouve quelqu'un pour me faire un maquillage effrayant, ce sera parfait. »

« Je... Je peux te le faire si tu veux... » dis-je timidement  
« Tu sais créer des plaies, mettre du sang partout et faire en sorte que tout soit bien dégueu ?! » demande-t-il étonné.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Je m'occupais toujours de ça avec mes amies quand j'étais plus jeune. J'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi. »

Il regarde l'heure.

« Si je viens d'ici 30 minutes, ce serait bon ? »

« Parfait. »

Nous nous sourions longuement puis Lya nous sort de notre petite bulle.

« Maman, je peux manger des bonbons ? »

…

« Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais? » demande-je à Tobias alors qu'il s'assoie devant moi pour que je puisse le maquiller.

« Une grosse plaie bien moche avec des morceaux de plastique transparent en guise de verre ? »

« vendu ! »

Je vérifie mon matériel et commence mon travail. Je suis hésitante car réaliser ce maquillage implique d'être proche de Tobias et de le toucher également, ce qui me met mal à l'aise car je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et j'ai peur qu'il s'en rende compte rien qu'en sentant mes mains sur son visage... Je sais : Ridicule.

« Tu peux y aller franchement, je ne suis pas en sucre. » plaisante-t-il.

Je lui souris timidement et attrape le tube de latex pour créer le relief de la plaie. J'en dépose au dessus de l'un de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et pose de l'essuie-tout dessus en veillant à mettre plusieurs couches que j'utiliserais pour rendre le résultat le plus réel possible.

« Tu as prévu de mettre quoi toi ? » me demande-t-il.

« Une sorte de serveuse mort-vivante... »

Il hausse les sourcils simultanément en souriant.

« Avec une mini-jupe et un décolleté qui va bien ? »

« Hum... Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir au niveau du décolleté. » explique-je sans oser croiser son regard. Je sais que j'ai les joues en feu alors je ne veux pas en rajouter. « Sinon, j'ai trouvé une vieille jupe noire avec un tablier blanc que j'ai tâchée de sang. Des collants noirs opaques pour ne pas avoir trop froid et un pull noir et blanc que j'ai modifié pour donner l'impression que je me suis battue. Un maquillage en adéquation et le tour est joué. »

« Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais mettre un legging. Tu seras plus à l'aise pour la soirée mais j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Je lui souris doucement. Pendant que le latex sèche, j'applique du blanc sur le reste de son visage, pour lui donner un teint un peu blafard puis je procède à la mise en couleur de l'énorme fausse plaie. Je me concentre dessus mais je sens le regard de Tobias sur moi. Il me fixe avec intensité et cela me demande beaucoup de self-contrôle pour ne pas être trop perturbée et avoir l'envie de l'embrasser.

« Lya vient avec nous ? »

« Oh non ! Je vais la conduire chez mes parents pour la nuit avant de vous rejoindre à notre point de rencontre. »

« Nous faisons toujours notre petite séance photo ? »

Je lui souris.

« Bien sûr. Il y a un endroit sympa où on peut aller. Un de mes professeurs a aménagé un studio photo avec une ambiance en adéquation. Il fait toujours quelque chose de... terrifiant. Ça vous fera de belles photos. »

« Et il sera là pour te prendre en photo avec nous ? »

« Oui, il ne laisserait pas sa mise en scène sans surveillance. »

« Parfait. » dit-il en souriant. « Je veux une photo avec toi. »

A mon tour de sourire.

« Avec plaisir. » J'applique un peu de sang le long de sa joue, sous son nez et sur une partie de ses magnifiques lèvres.

Je m'attarde dessus un instant puis je me recule un peu pour juger de mon travail. Je grimace.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« C'est horrible tant ça semble vrai de loin. On pourra te rajouter du sang sur tes vêtements après.»

Il se lève et va se regarder dans le miroir présent à côté de l'entrée.

« Wow. Si j'avais le temps, j'irais bien foutre la trouille à quelques collègues. » Il tourne sa tête légèrement pour tout regarder. « Merci Tris, c'est... plus vrai que nature. »

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je reste figée un instant face aux sensations que ce simple baiser provoque chez moi.

« Je... Je vais aller me changer et finir de me préparer. »

« ça te dérange si je reste ici ? »

« Non... Pas du tout. Marlène sera heureuse de te voir quand elle arrivera et je ne parle pas de Lya quand elle se réveillera. »

…

Une fois Lya déposée chez mes parents, je rejoins mes amis au studio de mon professeur avec mon matériel sur l'épaule. Je gare ma voiture à proximité et les aperçois au loin.

Je ne peux que sourire en voyant leurs tenues. Marlène est en infirmière plutôt sexy mais apparemment très... meurtrière, Uriah est en médecin fou et se balade avec sa hache en proposant des opérations pour qui en souhaite, Shauna est une... momie et Zeke un clown terrifiant.

« Wow Tris, tu es... superbe dans cette tenue. » me lance Shauna en me faisant la bise. « et bravo pour le maquillage de Tobias ! »

« Vous êtes pas mal non plus Zeke et toi » répond-je en continuant mon tour. « Vous êtes prêt à y aller ? »

« Allons-y ! » s'exclame Uriah.

Nous entrons dans le petit bâtiment et je me dirige vers le studio. Je tape doucement et je vois rapidement apparaître la tête de David dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tris ! Je suis heureux de te voir ici ! » dit-il chaleureusement en ouvrant ses bras.

« Je suis contente de vous voir aussi ! » Il nous fait entrer dans la pièce.

« Je vous présente mes amis. Ils avaient envie de changer un peu et de voir ce que pouvait donner une séance un peu... décalé. »

« Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec Tris aux commandes ! Elle va sublimer vos photos ! » annonce-t-il fièrement. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez vous installer. »

Nous arrivons dans un coin magnifiquement aménagé... enfin, il est plutôt terrifiant et c'est au delà de mes espérances. J'ai déjà des tas d'idées de mise en scène et de retouches pour rendre le tout absolument parfait.

Nous posons nos affaires et je commence à régler le matériel et mon appareil photo puis nous commençons.

Il est bien difficile pour moi de faire ces photos. Les frères Pedrad passent leur temps à faire des bêtises, faisant rire aux éclats leurs spectateurs, moi compris. J'ai eu de jeunes enfants en séance bien plus calmes qu'eux deux.

« Allez, Uriah ! Peux-tu paraître effrayant au moins une fois dans ta vie s'il te plaît ? » le taquine-je.

Il me tire la langue et prends une attitude vraiment flippante. J'appuie sur le déclencheur.

« Tris, tu as passé assez de temps derrière l'appareil, viens en faire avec nous ! » me lance Tobias en me tendant la main.

Je me tourne vers David et il accepte de prendre ma place avant même que je lui demande. Ce gars est l'un des plus grand photographe de l'Etat. Il faut prendre rendez-vous plusieurs mois à l'avance pour avoir recours à ses services et il va me photographier avec une mine affreuse et plein de sang partout. Génial.

Je le remercie et j'attrape la main que Tobias me tend. Il m'attrape ensuite par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je glisse alors mon bras dans le bas de son dos comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
Nous prenons plusieurs photos ainsi en changeant plusieurs fois de place pour varier les possibilités et les postures. On se fait porter chacune notre tour par les garçons, nous rions et essayons de nous faire peur.

« Tris, il ne reste plus qu'à faire une photo avec ton p'tit ami et ce sera bon. »

Tobias et moi nous nous regardons, un peu gêné par la demande de David.

« Oh euh... nous ne sommes pas... » tente-je de lui expliquer.

« Allez, dépêche-toi ! » m'encourage-t-il sans écouter ma réponse.

Tobias m'ouvre ses bras.

« On lui laisse croire ce qu'il veut ? » me chuchote-t-il.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête avant de m'avancer vers lui et de glisser ma main dans son dos. Nous sourions à l'objectif, de manière très sage tandis que nos amis nous sifflent et nous encouragent à nous rapprocher d'avantage.

Heureusement, la tonne de maquillage blanc sur mes joues atténue probablement mon embarras. A ma grande surprise, Tobias me fait basculer en arrière en me retenant. Il rit avant de redevenir sérieux et de prendre une tête qui fait peur. Je fais de même puis il me remet totalement sur mes pieds mais ne se détache pas pour autant de moi.  
Par contre, il me sourit et plante son regard dans le mien. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls dans la pièce.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres photos à faire ? » nous demande David, me tirant de ma rêverie.

« Euhh non, je pense que nous sommes bons. J'en referais sûrement dehors. »

Je romps le contact d'avec Tobias et me dirige vers mon professeur.

« Je vous remercie pour votre aide David. Je suis touchée que vous m'ayez permise d'accéder à votre antre. »

« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Nous nous serrons la main et nous sortons du bâtiment.

« Merci pour cette séance Tris ! J'ai hâte de voir les photos maintenant ! » me dit Shauna, enthousiaste.

« Je m'en occuperais rapidement, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« On mangera tous ensemble pour les regarder. » propose Marlène.

« Quel est la suite du programme ? » demande-je.

« A nous de te faire découvrir notre version d'Halloween. » dit Zeke, tout sourire.

« On laisse les voitures ici, c'est pas très loin à pied. » explique Uriah.

Je range mon matériel dans la mienne et nous nous mettons en route. Je constate que nous allons vers la station de train.

« On va prendre le train ? » demande-je à Tobias.

« Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait Halloween en prenant le train ? »

« Et bien non... Juste des soirées chez mes amis lorsque j'étais plus jeune et... depuis 3 ans, disons que je me contente d'une chasse aux bonbons en plein jour. »

« Heureusement que nous sommes là pour te montrer le meilleur truc de Chicago à cette période. » répond-t-il en glissant son bras autour de mes épaules. « mais il va falloir que tu cours un peu. »

« Que je cours ?! »

« Tu verras. » me dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

…

Une fois arrivés à la station la plus proche, je constate que plusieurs personnes sont déjà là. L'ambiance est glaçante. Des tas de bruitages sont là pour nous faire angoisser un maximum et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Tobias le remarque.

« ça va ? »

« Ouais... C'est très... réel. »

Il frotte mes bras énergétiquement.

« Et tu n'as rien vu encore. »

Soudain, des sirènes retentissent, créant une certaine panique du public et j'aperçois au loin le train qui arrive et une horde de zombies boitillant venant vers nous.

« On est censé faire quoi ? » demande-je, surprise par cette mise en scène plus vraie que nature.

« Nous devons monter dans le train avant de nous faire prendre. » répond Tobias en me prenant la main et m'attirant vers l'avant du quai. Nos amis sont sur nos pas.

« Le train va ralentir mais pas s'arrêter, il faut monter en marche. »

Je le regarde avec une tête vraiment très sceptique. Il rigole.

« Sinon, tu vas te faire attaquer par les zombies. » me dit-il, sérieusement.

Je le regarde en alternance avec les personnes qui arrivent vers nous en grognant et mon choix est vite fait.

« Je te suis. »

« J'espérais cette réponse » répond-t-il en souriant. Il resserre son emprise sur ma main et m'incite à courir à côté de lui. Le train ne va vraiment pas vite mais la situation est suffisamment perturbante pour rajouter un peu de stress.

Tobias me lâche pour monter le premier puis il me tend sa main et m'aide à sauter dans le train à mon tour. Avec l'élan, j'atterris dans ses bras. Nous nous regardons gênés puis je me détache à contre cœur de lui.

Nos amis s'approchent de nous.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui est prévu cette année ? » demande Zeke.

« saut dans le vide ? » propose Uriah

« Non, c'était il y a deux ans... » répond Shauna.

« Mais de quoi parlez vous? » demande-je.

« Chaque année, il y a un jeu géant, tu ne le savais pas ? » me questionne Marlène.

« Euh... non, ça ne me dit rien. »

« Une fois, nous devions affronter des tas de bestioles genre araignées, mites... Des trucs bien dégoûtants. Ça fait peur à beaucoup de monde mais ceux qui finissent le jeu gagne 1 an de repas gratuit dans une grande chaîne de pizza de la ville. » explique Zeke

« Et si l'un de nous gagne, il invite les autres ! » dit Uriah.

« Vous avez déjà gagné ? »

« Une fois grâce à Tobias » intervient Marlène. « Il y avait une course et il l'a gagné haut la main. »

Je le regarde admirative puis je perds un peu l'équilibre quand le train amorce un virage. Une fois de plus, je fini dans les bras de Tobias.

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et m'incite à me caler de lui. Je ne me fais pas prier.

« Voilà, comme ça, tu resteras sur tes jambes. » me murmure-t-il de sa voix envoûtante.

« Mer...merci. » dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

Le train ralenti pour de bon et je le maudis intérieurement. Je vais devoir me séparer de Tobias et je déteste déjà cette idée.

Nous descendons chacun notre tour. Tobias garde quand même ma main dans la sienne et je le remercie d'un sourire pour cela. C'est dingue comme je suis devenue accro à cet homme en peu de temps... ou plutôt, c'est impressionnant comme mon attirance pour lui est revenu au galop quand il a officiellement annoncé sa séparation d'avec Lauren.

Nous approchons d'un bâtiment désaffecté et on voit de nouveau les zombies arriver vers nous.

« On fait quoi ? » demande Uriah.

« Il faut aller vers le haut du bâtiment... c'est sûrement là que l'on débute officiellement le parcours. » dit Tobias.

Nous hochons de la tête et nous suivons la foule. En arrivant sur le toit, un homme vêtu de noir nous accueille.

« Participants, bonsoir ! Vous faites partie de la première vague à participer au parcours. Chaque personne arrivant à la fin pourra prétendre à une place en finale. Il vous faudra être audacieux, sans peur et brave pour finir ce que nous avons concocté pour vous. Beaucoup d'entre vous ne finiront pas ces épreuves.» Il rit avec exagération. « Vous avez le droit de former des duos mais chacun devra réussir les épreuves sinon vous serez éliminés tout les deux. »

Shauna et Marlène s'accrochent toutes les deux au bras de leurs hommes mais ils les repoussent.

« Tu ne veux pas faire équipe avec moi ?! » s'énerve Marlène en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Non mais... ne le prends pas mal mais... avec Zeke, on veut vraiment gagner et... » explique-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Marlène le frappe derrière la tête et se dirige vers Shauna.

« ça te dit pas de leur foutre une raclée ? »

« Carrément ! Ils vont regretter de nous avoir laissé sur le carreau. » répond Shauna en montrant sa main pour que Marlène puisse frapper dedans.

« ça te dit que nous fassions équipe ensemble ? » me propose Tobias en souriant.

Comment refuser face à un tel sourire.

« Avec plaisir. En plus, tu as déjà fait ce genre de jeu, ça devrait être un avantage pour moi. »

« Allons y. » me chuchote-t-il en me présentant sa main. Je la saisis sans réfléchir. «Allez les copains, on vous attendra sur la ligne d'arrivée ! » lance-t-il avant d'avancer.

Nous nous regardons un moment puis il me fait un clin d'œil et nous nous dirigeons vers une porte donnant un autre bâtiment. Nous nous y engouffrons. L'endroit est sombre, bruyant et seuls des flèches au sol nous indique la route à prendre. J'entends des cris au loin et je suis incapable de savoir si cela fait partie de l'ambiance ou si ce sont des personnes réellement terrifiées par ce qu'elles peuvent voir.

Je sursaute quand un vampire sort de nul part pour me toucher le bras. Cela fait rire Tobias jusqu'à ce qu'une chose non identifiée lui touche le cou. Il laisse échapper un cri. Nous nous regardons dans la pénombre.

« Je t'interdis de rire Tris ! »

« Tu as eu peur d'une petite chose qui te caresse le cou ? » le taquine-je en faisant courir le bout de mes doigts dans son cou.

« On verra comme tu gères le reste. »

« Si tu es avec moi, je sais que je vais gérer... » avoue-je timidement.

Tobias se stoppe net et me fixe.

« Quoi ? J'ai une araignée dans les cheveux ? » plaisante-je pour cacher mon malaise. Il me regarde d'une manière totalement différente.

Il fait un pas vers moi, saisi délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et capture mes lèvres avec la plus grande précaution. A ce moment précis, je me moque bien de ce qui se passe autour de nous. Je profite juste de ces sensations inédites que ce simple baiser provoque en moi. On ne m'a jamais embrassé de cette manière et cela risque d'être addictif dès la première expérience.

Il décide de stopper notre baiser bien trop rapidement à mon goût mais son visage reste proche du mien.

« Excuse moi... J'en avais tellement envie et je... Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris. »

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas forcement les idées très claires lorsque je suis avec toi. »

Il sourit.

« Alors nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. » conclu-t-il, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

Il m'embrasse tendrement une nouvelle fois. Quelle douce sensation.

« Je te propose que l'on finisse ce parcours au plus vite... parce que déjà, j'ai super faim et j'espère manger gratuitement ce soir mais aussi parce que... je pense que nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps ensemble pour... discuter. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure quand je comprends qu'il veut que nous passions du temps en tête à tête.

« Je suis d'accord avec le programme... J'ai aussi bien envie de mettre une raclée à Uriah et Zeke. »

…

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu!**  
 **Le dernier chapitre est quasiment fini. je vous le poste avant mercredi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dernier chapitre de cette histoire et deuxième de la journée. C'est Noel avant l'heure, non?**  
 **Un peu plus long que l'autre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, tout comme l'histoire dans sa globalité.**  
 **Merci pour vos encouragements si réguliers. C'est un plaisir de partager mes histoires avec vous 3.**

 **Merci V. Roth d'avoir donné vie à Tris et Tobias.**  
 **Enjoy!**

TRIS

Nous avons repris notre route sur le parcours. C'est un enchaînement d'épreuves physiques agrémenté de monstres pour nous déstabiliser. Je suis un peu moins endurante que Tobias mais il arrive à trouver les mots pour me motiver à tenir le coup. Je déteste perdre alors je serre les dents et j'avance.

La dernière épreuve se déroule dans une pièce aux murs noirs. Une personne nous donne des lunettes de réalité virtuelle que nous mettons. Il nous fourni des harnais, qu'il attache ensuite à un câble juste au dessus de nos tête.

« Les lunettes sont là pour que vous puissiez bien voir dans la nuit » explique-t-il.

Il nous incite ensuite à les allumer et nous avançons pour sortir de la pièce. Un escalier à monter et nous sommes face à une poutre assez large, accrochée à plusieurs mètres du sol entre deux bâtiments.

Je ressens le vent sur mon visage, les odeurs ont aussi changé mais avec les lunettes, je suis totalement incapable de savoir si nous sommes réellement dehors... ou pas.

« Tobias ? »

« Je suis derrière toi. » répond-t-il, un peu angoissé.

« ça va ? »

« J'ai eu des jours meilleurs... Je ne suis pas un grand fan du vide.»

« Rien de tout ça est réel. »  
« Tu n'en sais rien... »

« Tu me vois ? »

« Oui... »

« Je t'attends... On va y aller ensemble. »

Je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Je pose la mienne sur la sienne et je reprends ma route. Je sortirais bien de ce chemin tracé pour lui montrer que nous ne sommes pas en hauteur mais je ne sais pas à quel point l'illusion est réelle. Ni même si elle l'est !

« On arrive bientôt au bout. »

Soudain, une nuée d'oiseaux noirs traverse notre route. Ils ne peuvent pas nous toucher mais ils semblent si... présents que je me fige et halète. Tobias se rapproche de moi et fait glisser sa main autour de ma taille.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur. »

« Je déteste les oiseaux... encore plus quand je ne peux pas me planquer. »

« Ils sont encore moins réels que cette poutre Tris. » me dit-il alors qu'il tend sa main pour traverser un oiseau qui passe. « Juste une illusion... ça on en est certain. »

Je hoche la tête et continue ma route. Les araignées et autres simulations de souris ne me font ni chaud, ni froid mais je pense à Marlène, qui a une peur bleue de cette bestiole aux nombreuses pattes velues.

J'atteins le mur en brique qui indique la fin de ce parcours. Je m'appuie dessus, Tobias à mes côtés, encore haletant. Nous retirons nos lunettes et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aux éclats quand je constate que cette saloperie de poutre était juste posée sur le sol d'un énorme bâtiment vide. De gros ventilateurs simulent le vent et il est finalement tordant de voir les autres penser qu'ils se trouvent réellement à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Des personnes de l'équipe récupèrent le matériel et nous invitent à sortir du bâtiment. Nous nous retrouvons alors dehors et le temps s'est nettement rafraîchi.

Des participants sont déjà là mais finalement très peu par rapport au départ. Nous devons être... 15 ? 20 peut être ? Il faut dire que le parcours est loin d'être facile et qu'il met parfois les nerfs à rude épreuve. Être deux pour traverser tout ça peut être une force si nous choisissons le bon binôme. Je pense que ce fut notre cas. Nous avons su motiver et réconforter l'autre quand il y a eu besoin.

Je sens les bras puissants de Tobias m'encercler doucement. Il m'embrasse la tempe et c'est le moment que je choisis pour me laisser aller contre lui. Je ferme les yeux un instant, profitant de cette douce étreinte dont j'ai rêvé si souvent ces dernières semaines. A l'époque, Tobias était totalement inaccessible et je n'aurais rien fait qui aurait pu lui montrer que j'espérais autre chose qu'une relation amicale avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours eu cette connexion entre nous et ce, dès notre premier échange de regards. Le destin a fait le reste.

« Ben dites donc, aurait-on loupé un épisode ? » s'amuse Marlène en s'approchant de nous avec Shauna dans son sillage.

« Ils ont loupé quelque chose Tris ? » me demande Tobias, sans chercher à se détacher de moi.

« Hum... Non, je ne crois pas. Il fait froid, Tobias a la gentillesse de me réchauffer.» plaisante-je à mon tour.

« J'imagine bien la manière dont il va te réchauffer quand nous serons de retour chez nous. »

« Marlène ! » dis-je, gênée par ses insinuations.

« C'est bizarre que Zeke et Uriah ne soient pas encore là. » se demande Shauna.

« Finalement, l'équipe 100% masculine n'était peut être pas l'idée du siècle » répond Marlène.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, on aperçoit Zeke et Uriah de l'autre côté de la barrière avec une très grand nombre de participants. Uriah hausse les épaules en prenant une mine déçue. Il ne voit pas arriver la claque que son frère lui décroche derrière la tête.

« Uriah a encore déconné. » devine Tobias.

« Bien fait, ils avaient qu'à faire équipe avec leurs femmes. » réplique-t-elle avant de rire.

« Participants ! » nous appelle le même gars que tout à l'heure. « Vous avez atteint la dernière étape de ce jeu. Il va falloir être agile et réactif maintenant. Vous allez tous faire face à une cible et vous devrez tirer le plus près possible du centre, trois fois de suite. Mais attentions, rien ne sera fait pour vous faciliter la tâche.»

Les participants sifflent en levant le poing.

« Il y a une cible pour chacun avec trois couteaux qui vous attend. Les deux meilleurs s'affronteront en finale. Prenez place.»

Nous nous avançons devant nos cibles. Mais avant de me concentrer sur cette épreuve, je m'approche de Tobias.

« Uriah me tuerait certainement d'avoir dit ça mais... Peu importe si nous gagnons ce jeu stupide... J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné de toute façon. »

Il me sourit et m'embrasse furtivement.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi... mais tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais toutes les pizzas que Uriah peut engloutir quand il est invité. C'est aussi pour ça que nous faisons ce jeu chaque année. On s'amuse mais on essaye aussi de protéger nos comptes en banque. » plaisante-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis je vais me concentrer sur ces couteaux que je n'ai jamais lancé de ma vie...

…

POV Tobias.

J'applaudis Tris tout en sifflant, debout sur la première marche du podium, une fausse pizza entre les mains, signe qu'elle a remporté cette dernière épreuve et donc ce jeu. Elle a été bluffante sur le lancé de couteau et ne s'est pas démontée quand il a fallu affronter un gars de deux fois sa taille pour la finale.

Elle serre quelques mains puis descend pour venir à notre rencontre. Je me moque bien du regard que mes amis pourront me lancer et j'attire cette jolie femme dans mes bras pour l'embrasser doucement. Maintenant que j'ai goûté à ses lèvres enivrantes, je sais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer. C'est une sensation bizarre et troublante car extrêmement différente de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter avec Lauren quelques années auparavant.

Je la relâche à contrecœur pour que mes amis puissent la serrer dans ses bras puis nous décidons de rentrer chez moi, non sans aller chercher quelques pizzas bien méritées pour les partager tous ensemble.

...

« A Tris ! Qui aura réussi ce jeu d'Halloween dès sa première participation. » lance Marlène en levant son verre pour trinquer.

« Tu fais définitivement partie de notre groupe d'amis ! » continue Uriah en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et je suis honorée que vous m'acceptiez dedans. » répond-t-elle en levant aussi sa coupe de champagne avant d'en boire une gorgée.

J'attrape l'une des boites sur la table et lui met sous le nez pour qu'elle puisse prendre une part. Elle la prend en me souriant et touche le dessus de ma main avec la sienne tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Elle va me rendre folle.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de vous déshabiller du regard alors que nous sommes encore là s'il vous plaît ? » nous lance Uriah, amusé. « c'est ultra gênant pour nous ». Il fait semblant de vomir.

Les joues de Tris rougissent fortement et ce, malgré le reste de son maquillage blanc.

« Tu vois des choses qui n'existent pas Uriah... Tu sais, comme ces oiseaux qui t'ont fait tomber de cette poutre si haute dans le ciel. » me moque-je.

« Oh ça va ! Ça m'a surpris et j'ai perdu l'équilibre ! Et C'est de la faute de Zeke ! Je me suis arrêté et il m'a bousculé. » se défend-t-il.

« Sale meringue ! Tu as été surpris par des oiseaux qui n'existaient pas et tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrêt ! » réplique Zeke.

« Allez les frangins, mangez un nouveau morceau de pizza, ça va vous calmer. » propose Shauna en leur tendant la boite.

Ils oublient immédiatement leur début d'engueulade et piochent dedans avant d'enfourner la part dans leur bouche.

« Voilà, nous allons avoir quelques minutes de repos. » plaisante Shauna avant de boire une gorgée de sa limonade.

Sur les coups de minuit, Zeke et Shauna décident de quitter l'appartement. J'entends vaguement Marlène proposer à Uriah de rester pour la nuit, ce qu'il accepte sans la moindre hésitation.

« Tris, tu rentres en même temps que nous ? »

« Oh euh... Pas de tout suite. Je vais aider Tobias à enlever tout ce latex que je lui ai collé sur le visage. »

« Oui, ça évitera qu'il salisse ses vêtements quand tu lui enlèveras ensuite. » la taquine Uriah.

« Ouais... Lui au moins pourra se vanter d'avoir été déshabillé par une femme... Toi par contre, je ne suis pas certaine que Marlène souhaite aller sur ce terrain ce soir... Pas après l'avoir lâchement planté pour aller perdre un jeu avec ton frère. » réplique-t-elle sans se démonter avant de se mettre à rire, laissant Uriah bouche bée.

« C'est vrai ma chérie ? Tu... Tu veux pas d'un aller simple pour le paradis ? » lui demande-t-il tout penaud.

« Je suis assez d'accord avec Tris mais tu peux toujours essayer de te faire pardonner et voir l'effet que ça a sur moi... » lui propose-t-elle.

« Bon allez, les amis, on vous laisse, il est tard, nous sommes fatigués et... » il se tourne vers Tris. « Si tu rentres ce soir, garde bien tes mains sur les oreilles et ne fais pas de bruit. » lui conseille-t-il avant de l'enlacer.

Nous nous saluons puis rapidement, nous nous retrouvons seuls dans l'appartement.

Tris s'approche de moi et je la sens gênée.

« Je... J'espère que je... ne t'ai pas gêné ou choquer par mes paroles... Mon but n'est pas de coucher avec toi ce soir impérativement mais je... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que tu voulais surtout taquiner Uriah. » dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle. « On est absolument pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit ce soir en plus... » tente-je de la rassurer.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que... Je ne sais pas... »

« Que tu voulais juste coucher avec moi et reprendre ta vie derrière comme si rien n'était ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, je le sais... » continue-je en posant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Nous nous séparons et je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille. « Surtout qu'il va falloir que tu m'enlèves tout ce maquillage car il commence à sérieusement me gratter. »

Elle rit de bon cœur.

« Je vais aller chercher du démaquillant immédiatement avant de surprendre ma colocataire dans une drôle de situation. »

…

« ça va peut être tirer un peu. » me prévient Tris en grattant un coin de la fausse blessure afin de tirer dessus avec délicatesse.

« Oui docteur. »

Tris sourit et ses sourcils se froncent, montrant qu'elle est concentrée sur sa tâche. Elle retire délicatement le morceau de latex et le jette dans la poubelle de la salle de bain puis elle attrape le démaquillant, en dépose une noisette sur un disque de coton et commence à frotter.

Alors que Tris est très concentrée sur sa tâche, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, appréciant ses traits parfaits et ses beaux yeux gris bleutés. Soudain, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et je constate qu'elle s'empêche de rire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je pense qu'il va te falloir un peu plus que du démaquillant pour enlever tout ça... Il faudrait que tu nettoies une première fois avec de l'eau et du savon. »

Elle se recule un peu et je me lève du bord de la baignoire où j'étais assis. J'entreprends de retirer les vêtements tâchés de faux sang mais garde le tee-shirt que j'avais en dessous. J'attrape ce qu'il me faut et commence à frotter vigoureusement.

« Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte sur le maquillage. »

« c'est la seule solution pour que ça paraisse vrai. »

J'applique le savon, frotte et rince, jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit à peu près transparente puis j'attrape un nouveau gant de toilette que je tends à Tris.

« Tu veux peut être en profiter pour faire de même ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Attends, je vais enlever toutes ces fausses blessures que tu as. » Je commence à les décoller délicatement. « Si seulement c'était aussi simple à l'hôpital... »

Elle sourit. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, à l'endroit d'une ancienne blessure et je vois apparaître des frissons. Je suis surpris de l'effet qu'un simple baiser peut avoir sur cette femme.

« Voilà, c'est bon, tu peux frotter aussi maintenant... Pendant ce temps, je vais utiliser ton démaquillant. »

Elle me regarde, un sourcil relevé et un œil amusé.

« Cette fin de phrase paraît très bizarre dans ta bouche. »

« Promis, tu ne l'entendras qu'une fois par an. »

Nous nous sourions tandis que je me rends compte que je viens de sous-entendre que Tris et moi serons encore ensemble dans un an ? Voir dans plusieurs années ? J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Quand nous avons fini, je prends sa main et nous retournons dans le salon. Elle a encore ses vêtements d'Halloween, ce qui dénote maintenant avec son magnifique visage au naturel. Nous prenons place dans le canapé.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Tris... Maintenant, je peux l'admettre au vu de la situation. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai flashé sur toi à l'instant même où je t'ai vu... Et... même si ça va te paraître bizarre, je sais que j'ai envie de voir jusqu'où nous pouvons aller ensemble... Comme un couple... »

Un large sourire apparaît sur son visage puis elle s'approche de moi.

« ça tombe bien, je me disais la même chose... Tu me plais Tobias... depuis le moment où je t'ai aperçu dans l'appartement de Marlène mais je... refusais de l'admettre car il était hors de propos de faire des avances à un homme marié. »

« Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de femme et je te remercie d'avoir respecté ça même si finalement... Nous aurions peut être pu essayer quelque chose ensemble bien plus tôt. » réponds-je en grimaçant. Le souvenir de l'adultère de Lauren est encore bien présent dans mon esprit.

« Ouais... mais je n'aurais rien fais en premier... Et puis je t'ai vu avec Lya, la manière dont tu te comportes avec elle, jusqu'à ce jour où tu as eu la gentillesse de la surveiller. Tu es apparu avec elle dans les bras et je... je me suis dis que tu étais certainement une sorte d'ange tombé du ciel parce que tu avais quelque chose de l'homme idéal pour moi... »

« J'adore ta fille... Je crois même que je suis accro à son joli sourire, très proche du tien et à sa bonne humeur quasi permanente. » J'attrape le bras de Tris et l'incite à se mettre à cheval sur mes cuisses. « Je vous veux toutes les deux dans ma vie. Je veux que ta fille saute sur notre lit le dimanche matin pour nous réveiller, je veux pouvoir te soutenir dans ta passion de la photographie, avoir un vrai rendez-vous galant avec toi. »

« Et voir des jouets traîner partout dans ton appartement ? »

« Oui. »

« L'entendre hurler au moment des vaccins ? »

« ça je peux amplement gérer. Je veux bien parier qu'elle ne pleurera pas avec moi. »

Elle sourit et crochète ses doigts dans mon cou.

« Je veux aussi qu'elle mette de l'eau partout dans la salle de bain, qu'on aille faire de la balançoire ensemble ou une balade autour du lac... Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, nous pourrons offrir une petite sœur ou un petit frère à Lya ? »

« Tu vois très loin ! »

« Disons que j'ai bon espoir... Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je saurais immédiatement qu'une femme est mon âme sœur. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Lauren mais j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. J'ose espérer que ce lien sera du genre indestructible. »

« Je l'espère aussi. » murmure-t-elle avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser doucement. Nous nous détachons et je me perds dans ses yeux un long moment puis je capture ses lèvres avec plus de passion. Elle gémit en retour. Cela me donne le courage d'approfondir mon baiser tout en l'attirant un peu plus contre moi. Je sens ses mains descendre le long de mes côtes puis passer sous le tissus de mon tee-shirt. Sa peau douce contre la mienne est un pur délice. J'attrape sa taille et la bascule sur le côté avant de l'allonger doucement sur le canapé. Elle en profite pour retirer mon tee-shirt puis elle sourit avec envie.

« Pas mal vos abdos Dr Eaton... »

« Il faut être en forme pour ce métier. » murmure-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Seulement, alors qu'elle s'attaque à ma ceinture, je la stoppe et me détache un peu d'elle.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Oui, c'est plus pratique sans pantalon... Enfin, il me semble... d'après mes souvenirs. » plaisante-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Je souris.

« Oui je suis sûre Tobias... Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose depuis des mois... » chuchote-t-elle.

Je lui caresse doucement le visage puis je pars de nouveau à l'assaut de ses lèvres et je comprends rapidement que sera l'une des plus belles nuits d'amour de ma vie.

…

POV Tris

« Tu penses que c'est le bon moment de lui dire ? » demande-je à Tobias alors qu'il est assis autour du bar de l'appartement de Marlène.

« Oui, totalement. C'est la suite logique non ? »

« De présenter officiellement mon petit-ami à ma fille de 3 ans ? J'imagine que oui même si c'est bizarre. »

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te tenir la main lorsque nous sortons, te prendre dans mes bras quand nous regardons la TV et aussi me réveiller le matin avec toi sans avoir peur que ta fille me surprenne dans l'appartement. Je ne veux pas remplacer son père... Juste pouvoir avancer dans notre relation sans qu'elle nous surprenne dans une mauvaise posture et qu'elle se pose des questions. Elle mérite de savoir surtout que c'est en partie grâce à elle que nous en sommes là.»

« Tu as raison... »

« Et puis c'est bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année alors j'espère que nous pourrons passer un peu de temps à trois. » continue-t-il.

Il attrape ma main et l'embrasse doucement.

« J'aimerais beaucoup aussi. » réponds-je. « On y va? »

Tobias hoche la tête et nous nous levons en direction de la chambre de Lya. Elle joue paisiblement avec ses poupées, assise sur la moquette. Je m'assoie sur son lit, Tobias à mes côtés.

« Vous voulez jouer ave moi ? » nous propose-t-elle en tendant une poupée.

« Après ma chérie. Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ? »

Elle pose sa poupée et monte sur mes genoux, face à moi. Je l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

« Lya, il faut que l'on t'explique quelque chose. »

« J'ai le droit de manger du chococola mainant ? »

Nous sourions.

« Non, c'est un par jour ma puce. Tu en as déjà mangé un ce midi. »

Elle soupire en grimaçant.

« Lya, est-ce que tu aimes bien Tobias ? »

« Viiiii » répond-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Bon, c'est déjà ça.

« Et bien moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup et il veut bien être mon amoureux. Tu serais d'accord avec ça ? »

Elle me regarde en alternance avec Tobias, son petit doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ethan, il ne veut pas pas être mon namoureux. Il veut juste mon goûter. » explique-t-elle avec fatalité. « mais Tobias, il veut pas ton goûter ? »

 _Non, juste me manger tout cru_

« Non, il ne veut pas manger mon goûter. Il veut me donner la main, me prendre dans ses bras... »

« Faire des bisous de namoureux ? » me coupe-t-elle avant de rire en cachant son visage avec ses petites mains. Tobias et moi rigolons à notre tour.

« Oui, et me faire des bisous comme le font les amoureux. » admets-je.

« Il sera mon nouveau papa ? »

Je regarde Tobias. Je dois dire que j'appréhendais cette question. Tobias attrape ma fille et la pose sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il la maintient en croisant ses doigts dans son dos.

« Ton papa sera toujours ton papa. Je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies et je ne veux pas le remplacer. Je me dis que peut être, en devenant grande, tu me verras comme un super ami ou un deuxième papa. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je peux avoir deux papas ?! » demande-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux en grand.

« Oui Princesse. Mais c'est seulement si tu veux avoir deux papas. On peut juste être meilleurs copains. »

« Tu pourras toujours voir ton papa, aussi souvent que tu le veux. C'est juste que Tobias est mon amoureux alors tu le verras sûrement beaucoup plus souvent que ton papa. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils et reste silencieuse un moment.

« Papa est en vacances loiiiiiin. »

« Oui. On ne sait pas quand il va rentrer mon cœur. » explique-je une nouvelle fois en sachant pertinemment que je ne laisserais jamais Tom seul avec elle quand il sortira de prison... Et encore, il faudrait certainement un miracle pour qu'il réclame un moment avec sa fille.

« Mais il va crier que tu as un namoureux ? On peut avoir plusieurs namoureux quand on est grand? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. C'est des histoires de grands.»

« On fera le papin de Noël ensemble ? »

« Oui Princesse. On le fera dans mon appartement, ça te dirait ? »

« Mais le père Noël, il va savoir ton papin pour mes jouets ? » s'inquiète-t-elle.

Nous rions.

« Oui, le père Noël, sait saura trouver le sapin de Tobias pour mettre tes cadeaux. » explique-je.

« Alors d'accord. Tobias, c'est ton namoureux, mon meilleur copain et on va faire un papin ensemble. »

Tobias l'embrasse sur le front avant que je la reprenne dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin. Ravie d'avoir la bénédiction de ce petit être qui compte tellement à mes yeux.

« Maintenant que tu es ma meilleure copine et que ta maman est mon amoureuse, ça te dit que l'on aille au restaurant tous ensemble pour fêter ça ? » demande Tobias.

« On fera tchin ? Je peux mettre ma robe de princesse ? »

« On fera tchin mais pour la robe, tu demandes à maman si elle est d'accord, okay ? »

« Viiii. »

A ce moment précis, je soupire de contentement. Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai eu l'impression de devoir nager à contre courant pour ne pas couler. Je me suis battue pour offrir la meilleure vie possible à ma fille malgré les circonstances compliquées avec son père et maintenant, je peux enfin souffler car je sais que Tobias sera là pour m'épauler, me soutenir dans mes choix et devenir un chouette ami pour ma fille.  
Quitter le domicile bien tranquille de mes parents a été une décision difficile à prendre car c'était la solution de facilité mais en le faisant, j'ai trouvé un groupe d'amis formidable et une homme fabuleux avec qui j'espère passer le restant de mes jours.

...

 **Alors, maintenant, rayez les mentions inutiles...**

 **\- Je veux un épilogue pour clôturer définitivement cette histoire.**  
 **-Je veux pas d'épilogue, arrête les dégâts maintenant.**  
 **-Je veux une pause dans cette histoire pour avoir une suite vers Noël**  
 **\- J'ai une autre requête et je vais te la donner.**

 **Je me rangerais à la majorité.**  
 **Merciii mercii pour vos reviews et vos messages! C'est sympa d'échanger avec vous.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous.**  
 **Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Moni= Bien noté pour le Tobias en père Noël. je ferais mon possible. Deux idées totalement différentes en tête (d'un côté je mettrais bien Cara mais avec des enfants mais... flute, encoooore des gamins lol ou de l'autre, quelque chose comme Noël chez les audacieux.). On verra laquelle gagnera... oui ça se bat beaucoup dans ma tête parfois ptdr.**  
 **Merci pour tes chouettes retours (et bon sang, crée toi un compte que je puisse te répondre directement :P)**

 **A priori, pas de suite à Noël mais disons que la porte n'est pas forcément totalement fermée car il y a encore des choses exploitables sur cette histoire... Un jour... Ou pas.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Véronica Roth.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

POV Tris.

Je ressers mon étreinte autour du torse dénudé de Tobias tout en cachant mon visage dans son cou quand j'entends le réveil sonner. Il émerge à son tour et je sens qu'il m'embrasse dans les cheveux.

« Bonjour ma chérie. »

« Bien dormi mon cœur ? »

« J'aime ces nuits avec toi...T'avoir contre moi, je ne m'en lasse pas. » répond-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre car une mini tornade blonde déboule dans ma chambre avec une énergie vraiment propre aux enfants de cet âge lorsqu'ils se réveillent le week end.

« C'est maintenant, c'est maintenant ! » crie-t-elle en sautant sur notre lit.

« Huuum... Lya, calme toi, s'il te plaît. » bougonne-je en me détachant de Tobias.

Elle profite de l'espace libre entre nous pour se laisser tomber et se nicher entre nous. Je la rapproche de moi et l'embrasse sur le front tandis que Tobias la chatouille. Elle explose de rire et se tortille dans tout les sens.

« Que fais-tu dans notre lit ? »

« Je suis pressée d'avoir ma chambre toute neuve. » répond-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Et je voulais faire un câliiiiin. »

« Huuum, mon bébé. » dis-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour d'elle.

« Mamaaaan, je suis plus un bébé, j'ai 4 ans maintenant. » râle-t-elle en se décalant de moi avec ses sourcils froncés.

« Si, tu seras toujours mon petit bébé. » la taquine-je.

Elle se retourne vers Tobias.

« Tobiiiiias, maman, elle m'embête. Elle dit que je suis un bébé. Hein, je suis pas un bébé ? »

« Elle dit ça parce qu'elle t'aime. Pour moi, tu es ma princesse et pour ta maman, tu es son bébé. C'est affectueux. » lui explique-t-il. « D'ailleurs, ma princesse ne m'a pas fait un bisou qui claque ! » réclame-t-il en montrant sa joue avec son index.

Elle ne se fait pas prier et s'empresse de l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue. C'est leur petit truc rien qu'à eux et je suis heureuse de voir qu'en un an, ils ont réussi à développer leurs propres habitudes.

« Il va falloir se lever sous peine de voir Uriah débarquer également dans ce lit et j'aimerais éviter ce moment gênant. » dit Tobias avant de s'étirer comme il peut dans ce lit vraiment trop petit pour nous deux.

« On va aller voir ma nouvelle chambre ?! » demande Lya, toujours excitée.

« On va d'abord déménager tout les meubles de Tobias et surtout touuuut tes jouets. » lui explique-je. « A moins que tu veuilles les laisser chez Marlène ? Pour qu'elle puisse les amener à l'école où elle travaille ?»

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

« Alors, on va aller s'habiller et vite ! »

Lya ne se fait pas prier et descend du lit en m'escaladant sans ménagement puis elle retourne dans sa chambre en vitesse.

Je me tourne vers Tobias et l'embrasse doucement.

« C'est parti pour la journée marathon. » lui dis-je.

« Mais ce soir, nous serons chez nous... pour de vrai. »

Je lui souris. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être.

Je rejette les couvertures et je me lève puis je vais me glisser dans un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt ample. Tobias met un jeans et un vieux polo légèrement abîmé sur le col puis il sort de ma chambre tandis que je vais habiller Lya.

Quand nous arrivons dans la pièce de vie, le petit déjeuner est déjà en place. Uriah se décale un peu après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

Depuis qu'il vit ici à temps plein, nous nous sommes rapprochés. J'adore discuter avec lui car derrière ce rigolo de service se cache aussi quelqu'un de très censé et ouvert. En plus de ça, il est un baby-sitter hors pair.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de dormir ici pour la dernière fois ? » me demande Marlène en me tendant une assiette de pancakes. J'en prends un pour moi et un pour Lya sur lequel je mets un peu de chocolat avant de lui tendre.

« ça fait bizarre... Mais ce lit est définitivement trop petit pour y dormir à deux. »

Elle rit tandis que Tobias confirme d'un hochement de tête. Pendant un peu moins d'un an, nous alternions entre l'appartement de Tobias et celui de Marlène en fonction de la présence de Lya, les horaires de Tobias et mon planning professionnel. Il nous arrivait de ne pas pouvoir passer une soirée ensemble pendant des semaines entières et cela m'a beaucoup manqué. Dormir dans les bras de Tobias a quelque chose d'addictif alors les nuits où j'étais seule était un peu plus difficile pour moi.

Cependant, il était impossible de cohabiter à trois dans son appartement car il ne comportait qu'une seule chambre, c'est pourquoi on partageait régulièrement mon lit chez Marlène. Lya avait sa chambre et moi, les bras de l'homme que j'aime autour de mon corps. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être heureuse.

Cette situation avait malgré tout ses limites et un jour, Tobias m'a proposé de faire un pas de plus dans notre relation en me demandant si je voulais vivre avec lui. Je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de lui dire oui. Mais pour cela, nous devions déménager et cette partie du plan a un peu traîné. Il a fallu vendre l'appartement de Tobias et surtout en trouver un autre qui nous convenait à tout les deux. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, jusqu'à ce jour où nous avons visité un appartement qui venait de se libérer dans notre immeuble.

C'était l'endroit parfait ! Spacieux, lumineux et juste situé un étage plus haut que celui de Marlène, ce qui nous permettait de garder un contact étroit avec elle mais aussi avec Uriah, qui a emménagé chez elle 2 mois plus tôt.

« On ne vous entendra plus gémir depuis notre chambre. » se moque Tobias. « Et ça, ça va être un sacré confort auditif pour nous. »

Marlène se contente de lui tirer la langue.

« Ou de vous trouver en pleine séance de bouche à bouche dans le canapé. » réplique Uriah.

« Maman ? C'est quoi de bouche à bouche? » demande Lya en croquant dans sa crêpe au chocolat. Uriah manque de s'étouffer en entendant la question. Il hausse les sourcils simultanément avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh... Euh, demande à Uriah ma puce. Il travaille aussi à l'hôpital, il doit savoir ce que c'est. » réplique-je en regardant mon ami droit dans les yeux.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de la fermer Uriah. » rigole Marlène.

Il ignore totalement sa remarque et se penche vers Lya.

« Des fois, tu as beaucoup de mal à respirer. »

« Oui, quand je tousse. Alors j'ai le droit d'avoir un bouche à bouche ? »

« Non Lya. C'est quand tu es vraiment très très malade et que le moteur de tes poumons ne fonctionnent plus alors, on peut coller... hum... sa bouche sur la tienne pour t'aider à respirer et relancer le moteur. »

Elle le regarde avec une tête dubitative.

« Mais on est mort si on respire plus... Hein maman, comme mon cochon d'inde chez mamie ?»

« Oui, tu as raison mon bébé mais il arrive parfois que... chez les humains, on puisse faire respirer à nouveau... En attendant que le médecin arrive avec son masque à oxygène. »

« Oh... » Elle regarde Tobias puis moi. J'ai le pressentiment qu'une connerie va être dite. « Mais alors, tu as fais quoi pour presque mourir et que Tobias il te fasse du bouche à bouche ? »

 _Bien vu._

« Tu étais malade ? »

« Non Lya... Enfin, je me sentais pas bien et Tobias a... a essayé de m'aider. Tu sais, comme il est docteur.» tente-je d'expliquer en espérant qu'elle validerait mes propos. Pendant ce temps Uriah essaye de ne pas exploser de rire face à mon embarras.

« Oui, Tobias ausculte très souvent ta maman pour être sûr qu'elle n'est pas malade. » ajoute Uriah, amusé.

« Moi aussi, il écoute mon cœur quand je suis malade. »

« Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Le Dr Eaton est très consciencieux dans son travail... même si ses patients n'ont plus vraiment l'âge de consulter un pédiatre. » continue-t-il alors que je vois Tobias osciller entre la colère et le rire.

Je vais simplement tuer Uriah quand j'en aurais l'occasion. Et le bouche à bouche ne pourra rien pour lui.

Nous sommes interrompus par la sonnette de l'appartement. Zeke et Shauna entrent ensuite sans attendre de réponse. Ils sont eux aussi habillés pour être le plus à l'aise possible pour le déménagement.

« Hello la compagnie ! Prêt pour une journée de folie ? »

« Plus que jamais ! » Lance Tobias en quittant sa chaise et en tapant dans ses mains.

« Je vais avoir ma chambre ! Je vais avoir ma chambre ! » crie Lya alors qu'elle jette son pancake sur la table et cherche à descendre de sa chaise.

« Non Lya ! Toi, tu finis ton petit déjeuner et ce n'est absolument pas négociable ! » dis-je avec autorité en la positionnant à nouveau devant son repas matinal. « On ne jette pas la nourriture ainsi ! »

Elle pose sa tête sur ses mains et se met à bouder.

« Si tu boudes, tu n'iras pas voir ta chambre quand ton lit sera prêt ! Tu dormiras ici ce soir. »

Elle se résigne et attrape l'épaisse crêpe qu'elle avait lancé un peu plus loin et la porte à sa bouche pour la finir.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, je commence à ranger la cuisine équipée avec Shauna et Marlène tandis que les hommes continuent de bouger les gros meubles d'un appartement à l'autre.

« Alors, heureuse de ce changement d'appartement? » me demande Marlène en me passant les couverts pour les ranger dans le tiroir.

« Je suis surtout heureuse de ne plus tomber sur les nombreux strings que Lauren avait laissé en souvenir dans l'appartement de Tobias. » dis-je grimaçant.  
Avant de partir, Lauren avait caché plusieurs de ses sous-vêtements dans l'appartement. Elle espérait sûrement donner envie à Tobias de la rappeler mais ce fut l'effet inverse. Ceci dit, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise de tomber là dessus sans le vouloir. Avec le recul, peut être qu'elle cherchait aussi à me faire fuir ?  
« Je suis impatiente de tester la vie à deux avec un homme qui m'aime et me respecte mais je pense que tu vas me manquer quand même un peu. »

Marlène m'enlace et m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Oh ma chérie. Nous ne sommes qu'à un étage l'une de l'autre. Je suis sûre que l'on pourrait presque faire un escalier dans le salon pour passer d'un appartement à l'autre avec facilité. »

« Et risquer d'avoir Uriah à manger à chaque repas ? Hors de question ! » intervient Tobias, les bras chargés d'un carton qui semble lourd.

Il le pose sur l'un des plans de travail alors que je ris à son intervention. Il n'a peut être pas tout à fait tord. Il m'embrasse sur la joue la plus proche et disparaît quasiment aussi vite.

Soudain, nous entendons un éclat de rire venant de l'escalier. Nul doute qu'il provient de Lya. Nous nous regardons toutes les trois et allons à sa rencontre. Ma fille devait jouer tranquillement dans l'appartement de Marlène mais on dirait qu'elle a enfreint cette règle.

En nous approchant, on remarque que Lya est assise dans son gros coffre à peluches et elle se fait porter par Uriah et Zeke.

« que fais-tu là-dedans Princesse ? » demande Tobias en la sortant de là.

« z'allaient m'oublier ma poupée et moiii » se plaint-elle en glissant sa tête dans le cou de Tobias. « Je voulais pas rester dans ma petite chaaaaambre toute seule. »

« Donc tu as décidé de monter dans ton coffre à peluches ? »

« viiii. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Tout est parfaitement normal chez ma fille...

« Hey Lya, tu nous aimes quand même ? » demande Uriah en s'approchant d'elle mais elle le repousse.

Je viens vers elle.

« Bébé, c'était une blague, Uriah et Zeke ne t'auraient pas laissé toute seule dans ton ancienne chambre. Tu devrais leur dire merci d'avoir bien voulu te porter dans les escaliers car la caisse de peluches est déjà bien lourde. » lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

« Ils z'allaient pas m'oublier toute seule ? »

« Bien sûr que non... D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que Uriah et Zeke seraient ravis de t'aider à monter ton lit et déballer les cartons avec toi pour que tu puisses vite jouer dans ta nouvelle chambre. »

« C'est vrai ? » demande-t-elle, tout de suite un peu plus enthousiaste.

« Demande leur. »

« Uriaaaaaaaah, Zekeeeeeeeeee, vous pouvez sortir mes jouets dans ma chaaaaaambre s'il te plaiiiiiiit ? » leur demande-t-elle avec son air séducteur. Les deux frères accourent vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Zeke tend ses bras et elle n'hésite pas à quitter ceux de Tobias pour les siens.

« Cette petite m'étonnera toujours. Un battement de cils et elle met les mecs à son service comme pour rire. » constate Shauna en les regardant passer tout les trois. « Je devrais en prendre de la graine. » lance-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le prochain carton à vider.

…

Une fois le plus gros en place, nos amis nous laissent prendre possession de notre nouvel appartement sans oublier de nous rappeler qu'une crémaillère est une chose totalement indispensable dans les jours à venir.

Je décide d'aller faire un peu de courses dans le magasin le plus proche, tandis que Tobias fini de monter certains meubles et ranger un peu. Quand j'arrive sur le palier, j'entends de la musique. Elle provient de l'appartement où nous venons d'emménager.

Je sors mes clés et ouvre la porte lentement. La musique devient alors encore plus forte... vraiment trop forte mais personne n'est dans le salon.  
Je m'avance pour vers la chambre de Lya et là, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce que je vois.

Lya a été nous trouver sa robe de princesse avec son diadème assorti et elle danse un semblant de valse dans les bras de Tobias. Ma fille crie les paroles de la chanson du dernier dessin animé à la mode tout en tendant les bras en l'air et en fermant les yeux par moment tant elle est possédée par la musique.  
Parfois, elle s'arrête et rigole parce que Tobias tourne plus vite ou fait mine de la pencher en arrière avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il la pose ensuite sur le sol puis il danse sur la musique en bougeant les hanches et en levant les bras en l'air. Cependant, je ne reste pas discrète très longtemps car Tobias se retourne en se dandinant et se fige net en me voyant.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? »

« Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir que tu as un super déhanché. » dis-je avec un petit sourire coquin.  
Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne en souriant timidement

Lya se précipite vers moi et saute dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.  
« Tu viens danser avec nous maman ? C'est la reine de la neige la musiiiique. »  
« Oui, je sais ma puce. »

« On peut danser tout les trois ? » demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Je regarde Tobias et il hausse les épaules.

« Okay bébé, dansons tout les trois. »

Je m'approche de Tobias et nous calons Lya entre nous. L'un de mes bras est autour de son cou et Tobias pose l'une de ses mains sur ma taille.  
Nous nous balançons doucement d'un pied sur l'autre tandis que ma fille chante parfaitement faux entre nous. Mais nous arrivons à nous mettre dans notre bulle, mes yeux dans les siens. Je lui souris béatement puis il articule un « Je t'aime » qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.  
Vivre avec un homme comme lui, qui m'aime et qui le prouve au quotidien est précieux.

Une fois la chanson terminée, Lya met sa tête entre nous et nous tend la joue. Tobias et moi l'embrassons en même temps, chacun sur une joue. Elle adore quand nous faisons ça.  
Je la pose sur le sol mais elle continue de danser.

« Lya, que dirais-tu de jouer un peu dans ta chambre ? »

« Oui, je vais aller jouer dans la cabane. »

« La cabane ?! »

Elle tend le doigt et me montre un petit espace entre son lit et sa commode où un drap est posé horizontalement.  
« C'est Uriah qui l'a fait ! Mais il est trop grand pour se cacher dedans. »

« Il a eu une bonne idée de te faire cette cabane ! Joue bien ma puce. On viendra te chercher pour manger d'accord ? »

« Oui ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa « cabane » avec quelques jouets dans les bras.

Tobias attrape alors ma main et nous sortons de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. Il s'assoie dans le canapé et m'incite à le rejoindre.

Je m'écroule à mon tour et me laisse glisser contre Tobias qui m'enlace immédiatement en soupirant de bien être.  
« Peut-on se poser un instant avant de s'activer en cuisine ? » me demande-t-il.  
« Avec plaisir. » réponds-je en glissant mon bras sur son ventre.

« Je suis heureux que l'on soit enfin chez nous. » me dit Tobias en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

« Ton nouveau chez toi plutôt. » rectifie-je.

« Tris... On en a parlé des dizaines de fois. Cet appartement est autant le mien que le tien. »

« Je n'ai fait aucun apport financier à cet achat... »

« Mais tu vas apporter tellement plus à cet endroit en étant avec moi tout le temps maintenant ! Je devais changer de lieu pour recommencer du bon pied avec toi. »

« Je le sais... J'ai juste l'impression de profiter de toi en m'installant ici. »

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, tu paieras les courses, l'électricité et peut être même l'assurance si tu es sage. » plaisante-t-il.

Je tape doucement sur son bras pour qu'il arrête de me taquiner. Il sait très bien que j'apporterais ma contribution à cette nouvelle vie à deux.

« Plus sérieusement Tris, tu ne profites pas de moi. Disons que mon métier m'a permis d'acheter rapidement un appartement malgré l'énorme prêt étudiant que j'ai sur le dos. » Je souris. « Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie, peu importe à qui appartient l'appartement sur les papiers. Pour moi, tu es autant chez toi que moi et j'espère que tu te sentiras vite à l'aise d'évoluer à ta guise ici. »

« Merci... du fond du cœur. »

« Je t'aime Tris... Je veux te rendre heureuse et faire en sorte que Lya et toi ne manquiez de rien maintenant. »

Nous nous embrassons longuement.

« Tu apportes une autre dimension à ma vie. Je me sens plus heureux, plus libre de faire ce dont j'ai envie. C'est quelque chose que tout l'argent du monde ne pourra pas m'apporter alors, s'il te plaît, je veux que tu oublies tes craintes une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Je t'aime » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Oui, je suis amoureuse de cet homme comme je l'ai jamais été auparavant. Il est l'exact contraire de Tom et nos débuts ont demandé une certaine adaptation pour moi... J'étais surprise de l'énorme attention qu'il avait pour moi, souvent à me demander mon avis sur des petites choses du quotidien alors que pendant de nombreuses années, j'ai dû tout gérer pour éviter de me retrouver à la rue à cause de l'immaturité du père de ma fille.

J'ai galéré pendant mes premières années de vie d'adulte et je sais maintenant que la roue a enfin tourné en ma faveur. Ma fille va bien. Elle s'entend toujours aussi bien avec mon fabuleux petit-ami qui a quelque chose de l'homme parfait et dans quelques mois, je serais enfin diplômée de mon école de photographie. Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie.

FIN

...

 **Et voilà, c'est finiii.**  
 **Merci de tout coeur pour vos reviews si nombreuses et si positives! C'est un plaisir de partager mes p'tites histoires avec vous 3.**

 **A très vite!**


End file.
